Pretty boy
by TrisChiba
Summary: Que harias si te reencontraras con tu amor imposible, lo dejarias ir de nuevo o tratarias de conquistarlo. Que hara Usagi ante esta situación. S
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos

En una tarde de verano se encontraba una hermosa rubia atrapada en un mar de cajas y cientos de cosas por acomodar, la razón se acababa de mudar a lo que a partir de hoy seria su nuevo hogar. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y un overol con una playera rosa y tenis se veía muy linda a pesar de lo sencillo de su vestimenta.

-Por dios parece que nunca voy a terminar.- Se dijo asimisma, llevaba desde la mañana acomodando el contenido de las cajas.

La razón de la mudanza era muy simple había conseguido el puesto de publicista para una marca muy importante de ropa, el trabajo era simplemente genial se la vivía de fiesta en fiesta y vestía a la moda q mas se podía pedir solo q su trabajo resultaba agotador pero le proporcionaba el suficiente dinero para vivir sola. El departamento era amplio y lujoso, tenía dos habitaciones, estudio, cocina, sala, comedor, era perfecto.

La rubia decidió descansar un poco y comer algo ya q su estomago reclamaba comida, así q tomo el teléfono y ordeno una pizza. Al pasar por las cajas que se encontraban en la sala se encontró con una que decía "fotos" así que decidió revisar el contenido.

-Abrió la caja y sonrió.- No lo puedo creer estas fotos son de hace tanto tiempo.

Vio imágenes de ella y sus amigas cuando tenían alrededor de 15 años, su mente viajo inmediatamente a su época de preparatoria, se la pasaba hablando sobre chicos, visitando las tiendas de ropa y sobreviviendo a los exámenes, ella era buena estudiante y siempre obtenía buenas notas no perfectas pero tenia buenas calificaciones.

En una de las fotos aparecían cinco chicas, una de cabello corto, una alta de cabello castaño, una pelinegra y dos rubias una con el cabello recogido en media cola y la otra llevaba dos coletas. Algunas de las fotos resultaban bastante graciosas.

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado diez años, que rápido pasa el tiempo.- Dijo de forma nostálgica.- Ahora ya somos todas unas mujeres y por cierto bastante exitosas, Ami es una gran doctora, Rei es diseñadora reconocida, Makoto una excelente chef y Minako toda una actriz.

Ding dong sonó en timbre de la puerta.- Debe ser la pizza.- Tomo el dinero y se dirigió a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta recibió la pizza y se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba para continuar con sus recuerdos.

Siguió viendo las fotos de su época de preparatoria, en ellas aparecía mucha gente pero la constante eran esas cinco chicas, después de casi una hora de ver fotos y tres rebanadas de pizza encontró una foto muy especial para ella.

En la foto aparecía un chico alto, piel blanca, de cabello negro y unos ojos de un azul profundo. Llevaba puesto unos jeans y una sudadera gris. Entonces recordó el día de esa foto.

Flash back

Un grupo de chicas se encontraba platicando, se encontraban sentadas en uno de los jardines de la escuela, cuando a lo lejos observaron a una rubia corriendo hacia ellas visiblemente emocionada.

-Usagi, Usagi!!!!

-¿Que sucede Mina?, por que ten contenta.- contesto la otra rubia.

-Lo conseguí Usa lo conseguí.- decía Mina bastante emocionada.

-¿Qué conseguiste Mina?- pregunto Makoto

-Conseguí la foto del amor imposible de nuestra amiga Usagi Tsukino.

-Ahhhhh enserio, ¿como lo lograste?.- pregunto la rubia.

-Muy fácil, estaba caminando por ahí cuando lo vi parado a lado de las escaleras como estaba algo distraído y aprovechando que tenia la cámara conmigo le tome la foto, ahora solo hay que revelar las fotos.

-Mina me acabas de hacer la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.- dijo la rubia.

-No digas tonterías Usagi como puedes ser feliz con una simple foto.- le reprocho Rei a la rubia.

-Ay Rei no seas amargosa.- contesto Mina.

-Si Rei no hay que arruinarle el momento a Usagi.- respondió Makoto

-Si ella es feliz así no le hace daño a nadie.- dijo Ami.

-No es que quiera arruinarle el momento, pero yo opino que debería de hablarle en lugar de solo verlo, no entiendo por que no hace el intento de acercarse a el.- dijo Rei muy seria.

-Rei es muy simple un chico como el nunca pero nunca se fijaría en mi, para empezar por que soy menor que el, no soy lo que se dice miss universo y ni siquiera tengo una excusa para hablarle.- dijo la rubia visiblemente triste.

-Usagi mientras pienses de ese modo siempre va a ser un imposible para ti, deberías de tenerte mas confianza.- respondió la pelinegra visiblemente molesta.

-Chicas no comencemos por favor.- trato Ami de calmarlos ánimos.

-Si yo estoy segura de que algún día Usagi se animara a hablarle a "Pretty boy".- dijo Mina.

Fin de Flash back

"Pretty boy".- dijo la rubia y sonrió.- Mamoru, ¿estas bien? ¿Donde estarás?

El nombre del chico de la foto es Mamoru Chiba y en esa foto tenia 18 años iba en la misma preparatoria que Usagi solo que el se encontraba cursando el ultimo año. Lo habían apodado "Pretty boy" por que era un chico muy guapo y traía a mas de una chica en la escuela loca por el, la idea del nombrarlo así había sido de Mina y le quedaba bastante bien. Usagi solo le había hablado un par de veces pero nunca se hicieron amigos ni nada por el estilo.

Una vez su amiga Naru se lo presento pero Usagi de la pena solo le pudo decir hola y se puso roja como tomate cuando Mamoru le dio un beso en la mejilla, desde ese día a veces lo saludaba pero siempre pensó que el nunca se fijaría el ella.

A sus 25 años estaba consiente de que era una mujer bella, era alta, delgada, con una piel blanca como la porcelana, cuerpo perfecto, ojos azul claro y rubia natural que mas podía pedir, era simplemente hermosa. Por fin estaba segura de que también lo era a los 15 solo que le faltaba más confianza en si misma, tal vez si en aquel entonces se hubiera tenido la confianza que se tiene ahora Mamoru se hubiera fijado en ella.

-Pero el hubiera no existe Usagi.- se reprocho así misma.- Dios solo cuídalo donde quiera que este y que sea muy feliz.

No importaba que los años pasaran ella siempre pedía por el cuando lo recodaba, el fue su razón para levantarse todas las mañanas durante un año para ir a la escuela, el solo verlo la hacia feliz. Ya que el era mayor que ella solo estuvo un año en la misma escuela que Usagi pero durante ese año ella vivió completamente enamorada de el, aunque el nunca lo supo. Después de ese año la rubia no volvió a saber de él, Tokio era una ciudad llena de gente así que las probabilidades de volverlo a encontrar eran casi nulas.

Encontró una foto donde parecía que estaban celebrando ya que había regalos y las chicas se veían emocionadas, entonces comenzó a recordar ese día.

Flash back

Las chicas se encontraban celebrando el intercambio navideño, ese era su último año de preparatoria.

-Hay que comenzar.- dijo Mina muy animada.- que empiece Ami.

-Ok, a mi me toco Makoto.- las chicas en cuestión se acercaron y abrazaron, Makoto abrió su regalo y se encontró con un hermoso suéter de cuello de tortuga blanco con verde y un cd.

-Gracias Ami! A mi me toco Rei.- se dieron un abrazo y Rei destapo su regalo, era un collar con un dije en forma de hada y un perfume.

-Gracias Makoto este perfume me encanta, mi presente es para Minako.- la rubia e apresuro a abrir su regalo y se encontró con un precioso abrigo y una bolsa ambos de color negro.

-Gracias Rei!!!!!.- y dio una abrazo por demás efusivo a la pelinegra.

-Es mi turno a mi me toco Usagi.- se acerco a la rubia le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dio su obsequio. Al abrirlo Usagi se llevo una sorpresa era una tanguita roja y un reloj, el reloj era genial pero se moría de la pena de pensar que les tenia que mostrar la tanguita o siquiera decirles que era.

-Que sucede Usagi, no te gusto dinos que es.- pregunto Makoto.

-No es eso chicas solo que me da pena.- y se puso roja.- es una reloj y … y …

-Anda Usagi diles que es tu regalo.- la ánimo Mina emocionada

-Es una tanguita roja.- dijo en un susurro, todas comenzaron a reír y Usagi se puso más roja todavía.

-Este año mí querida amiga tienes que encontrar el amor a tu verdadero amor.- dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

-Ya no se rían es mi turno a mi me toco Ami.- la rubia se acerco a su amiga le dio un fuerte abrazo y su regalo el cual consistía de un par de libros y un cd.

-Gracias Usagi estos libros llevaba tiempo buscándolos.

Fin de Flash back

-El amor verdadero.- pensó la rubia, había pasado algunos años desde aquello y aun seguía sin encontrar el verdadero amor. Había tenido un par de novios desde ese entonces, Seiya el cual conoció cuando comenzó la universidad y con el cual duro 6 meses y Diamante con el cual había durado 3 años todos pensaban que se casarían pero aunque ella era feliz en esa relación no estaba convencida de querer pasar el resto de su vida con el, así que esa relación termino.

Llevaba mas de un año soltera y casi no salía con chicos pero estaba segura de que por el momento así estaba bien ya que su trabajo era muy absorbente tal vez después habría tiempo para el amor.

-Que tiempos aquellos.- dijo y rió.- será mejor que me apresure o no voy a terminar nunca.- y continúo acomodando sus cosas.

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche Usagi había terminado de acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo apartamento, estaba feliz y cansada a la vez así que decidió darse un baño para descansar.

Como su nuevo baño contaba con tina preparo su baño con esencia de rosas puso unas velas alrededor y se dedico a disfrutar su baño.

Se encontraba dentro de la tina con la cabeza recargada y de pronto una imagen vino a su mente era su Pretty boy vestido con unos jeans una camisa azul claro con los primeros botones abiertos y un colgante en su cuello se veia tan guapo.

Flash back

Era un 14 de Febrero y Usagi se encontraba con sus amigas en uno de los jardines de la escuela habían realizado ya su intercambio el cual consistía en cd's. Estaban todas bastante contentas ninguna tenia novio pero eso no importaba ese día habían decidido divertirse de lo lindo.

"Dios de verdad no me quejo tengo una amigas increíbles pero sería mucho pedir un novio o ver a Mamoru una vez mas, ay no me hagas caso solo pienso tonterías".- pensó Usagi.

Rei noto que su amiga estaba pensativa y algo distraída así que decidió averiguar que tenia.

-¿Que te sucede Usagi, te sientes bien?

-Mmm…. Si Rei no te preocupes solo estaba pensando no es nada.

-De seguro estas pensando en Mamoru no es verdad.

-No no como crees.- dijo la rubia y movió su cabeza de forma algo exagerada.

-Quien sabe Usagi tal vez lo podrías ver hoy, es San Valentín puede que tu deseo se cumpla.- dijo la pelinegra y le guiño el ojo a su amiga.

-Gracias Rei! Pero no estaba pensando en eso.- trato de defenderse la rubia.

-Chicas que les parece si vamos por un café.- propuso Mina.- La cafetería que esta cerca de aquí esta linda y el café es delicioso.

-Si vamos.- contestaron todas animadas.

Se encontraban caminando por la explanada de la escuela cuando Usagi lo vio parado a lo lejos y se detuvo en seco. Rei se dio cuenta de este y regreso hacia donde su amiga se había quedado parada repentinamente.

-Usagi, ¿te sucede algo?

-Rei mira quien esta ahí.- la pelinegra vio en dirección hacia donde señalaba su amiga, se encontró con Mamoru el cual al parecer esperaba a alguien.

-Por que no vas a hablarle, ya no tienes nada que perder ya ni siquiera esta en la escuela.- le dijo Rei a la rubia.

-No digas tonterías Rei, ni siquiera se acuerda de mi. Amiga eres bruja mi deseo se cumplió.- dijo la rubia y rió.

-Ay Usagi no cambias y no me cambies el tema. Vamos háblale.

-No Rei no puedo, solo deja lo veo un momento mas.

Mamoru se encontraba recargado en la pared llevaba unos jeans, una camisa azul a cuadros desabotonada y llevaba una piedra en forma circular colgando en el cuello. Se veía increíblemente guapo tenia el cabello corto lo llevaba algo despeinado pero eso solo hacia que se viera mejor.

-Chicas caminen que se nos hace tarde y no vamos a alcanzar mesa.- grito Mina desde lejos.- ya que ninguna de ellas se percataron de que Usagi y Rei se habían retrasado.

Usagi observo por última vez a Mamoru y camino mas rápido para alcanzar a sus amigas. Ella sabia lo mas probable es que nunca l volviera a ver pero se sintió muy contenta de verlo ese día.

"Gracias Dios, por cumplir mi deseo".- pensó la rubia y sonrió.

Fin de flash back

-Y no me equivoque fue la ultima vez que lo vi.- dijo la rubia para si con un tono nostálgico.

Al salir del baño enredo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con otra se comenzó a secar el cabello, se sentó frente al espejo y cepillo su cabello ya no lo tenia tan largo como años atrás ahora el largo le llegaba a media espalda pero si algo le encantaba era su pelo por lo cual procuraba cuidarlo, se puso si pijama y se fue directo a la cama había sido un día pesado eso de cambiarse de casa la dejo exhausta y el día siguiente iba a ser pesado ya que iniciaría una nueva campaña.

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 a.m. en punto, sintió como si tan solo hubiera cerrado sus ojos y el despertador sonara enseguida. Abrió los ojos y se quedo unos minutos mirando al techo. Medito sobre el nuevo proyecto que iniciaría y se emociono, si algo le apasionaba eso era su trabajo siempre daba lo mejor de si para que todo saliera a la perfección las dos campañas que había realizado fueron por demás exitosas. Esta vez le tocaba encargarse de la línea juvenil y estaba muy entusiasmada ya tenia algunas ideas y estaba mas que lista para empezar.

Se levanto y fue directo al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso unos jeans una playera azul y unas sandalias del mismo color. Aunque su vestimenta era sencilla lucia espectacular ya que resaltaba su figura. Es día buscaría las locaciones para la sesión de fotos así que tendría que caminar y el calor los últimos días había sido insoportable. Recogió su cabello en una coleta, su maquillaje era muy natural pero se lucia preciosa. Fue directo a la cocina y se preparo rápidamente de desayunar, un sándwich, jugo de naranja y algo de fruta picada, desayuno con calma todavía tenia tiempo. Ternito su desayuno llevo los platos sucios a la cocina los lavo, se seco las manos y fue a su cuarto por su bolso.

Como la oficina quedaba cerca de su nuevo hogar decidió ir caminando, pasó por la tienda para comprar algo para comer, le encantaban los dulces y las frituras, sus amigas no se explicaban como podía comer tantas chucherias y no engordar.

Llego a su oficina todavía no había nadie pues era temprano y la mayoría comenzaba a llegar después de las 9 así que se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a revisar la lista de los lugares propuestos para realizar la sesión de fotos. Cuando todos comenzaron a llegar ella ya tenia elegidos los lugares, los iría a visitar esa tarde con el fotógrafo para comprobar si realmente les servirían.

Su jefe entro a su oficina y la saludo muy animado.

-Usagi lista para iniciar la nueva campaña, tiene que ser un éxito se que lo vamos a lograr.

-Buenos días Motoki, si estoy lista y muy emocionada, ya veras que lo vamos a lograr de nuevo.

Motoki no solo era su jefe se habían convertido en grandes amigos, cuando Usagi entro a trabajar a la compañía el ya llevaba un por de años ahí y era un afamado publicista. El siempre fue amable con ella y a pesar de lo que las mentes cochambrosas pensaran solo eran amigos. El era un par de años mayos que ella y desde que la vio le dio por cuidarla la veía como su hermanita. Así que le proporciono no solo su amistad sino su conocimiento acerca del medio de la publicidad. A Motoki lo ascendieron rápidamente y el decidió llevar a Usagi a sus proyectos, la rubia era buena en su trabajo y tenia buenas ideas por lo cual ambos formaban un buen equipo.

-Me dijo Will que hoy van a visitar las locaciones, ¿ya decidiste cuales?

-Si, ya tengo todo listo solo espero a que llegue Will y nos vamos, supongo que tu ya elegiste a los modelos.

-Si son 4 mujeres y 3 hombres, perfectos para la campaña.

Tocaron a la puerta, era Will el fotógrafo era un chico ingles bastante guapo por cierto.

- Buenos días. Usa estás lista, nos esperan muchos lugares por visitar.- dijo Hill.

-Lista, nos vemos Motoki.

-Recuerden que tenemos reunión después de la comida para afinar detalles y comenzar mañana mismo con la sesión.

-Si, lo recordaremos.- dijeron ambos y salieron.

Buscar visitar las locaciones era genial pero agotador, a veces había que buscar sitios muy específicos. Caminaron bastante pero lograron encontrar paisajes hermosos así que decidieron ir a comer. Después de su merecida comida regresaron a la oficina para la junta, Motoki estaba fascinado con las locaciones así que ya solo faltaba la sesión de fotos, la cual comenzaría al día siguiente.

La reunión se había prolongado así que Usagi salio del trabajo a las 8, hacia calor así que decidió ir a comprar un helado y dar un paseo por el parque. Compro su helado de chocolate, cruzo la calle y se dirigió al parque el cual aun se encontraba lleno de niños ya que era pleno verano y estos disfrutaban sus vacaciones.

Camino por el parque un rato y se sentó en uno de los columpios, se mecía levemente mientras seguía saboreando su helado. Pensó en sus amigas y recordó que tenían planes para el próximo fin de semana, se reprocho el haberlo olvidado pero es que estaba trabajando tanto que olvidaba cosas que no tuvieran que ver con su trabajo. Le hizo ilusión el saber que vería a sus amigas ya que no las veía desde navidad tan solo hablaban por teléfono.

Se termino su helado y mito hacia el cielo, lo contemplo unos instantes se veía hermoso la luna era llena y había unas cuantas estrellas así que se quedo contemplándolas. Sintió la brisa en su cara y cerró sus ojos, se dedico a sentir el aire en su cara era como una suave y dulce caricia, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos así que las limpio, observo nuevamente al cielo y sonrió.

"Yo se que debes de estar por ahí y que algún día te voy a encontrar"

-Solo espero que sea pronto sino me voy a hacer vieja.- y rió a carcajadas la rubia.

Había veces que se sentía muy sola, sabía que contaba con sus amigas, con Motoki que era como su hermano el cual siempre procuraba cuidarla, pero necesitaba más, necesitaba sentirse protegida, amada, necesitaba compartir su vida con alguien.

Vio el cielo por última vez, admiro la belleza de la luna y las estrellas y pidió un deseo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Iba a cruzar la calle pero no se dio cuenta que había un hoyo al bajar la banqueta y su pie quedo atrapado en el y se torció el tobillo, afortunadamente se alcanzo a detener del poste del semáforo, cuando quiso apoyar su pie sintió un gran dolor y por poco pierde el equilibrio. Cuando se reviso el tobillo vio que este se le había hinchado, paro un taxi como pudo avanzo hacia el y se subió, se dirigió al hospital.

El taxista muy amablemente le ayudo a llegar al área de urgencias, la rubia tomo asiento en la sala de espera y llamo a una enfermera. Esta reviso su pie y le dijo que se apoyara en ella que la llevaría con el doctor. La enfermera toco en la puerta del consultorio y abrió la puerta.

Entonces Usagi vio una imponente figura, era un hombre muy alto debia medir aproximadamente 1.85 o mas, tenial el cabello negro.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto el hombre aun dando la espalda a las mujeres.

-La señorita se lastimo el tobillo y no puede apoyar el pie.- contesto la enfermera.

El doctor volteo inmediatamente y vio que la enfermera sostenía a una rubia la cual tenia cara de que le dolía mucho su tobillo.

Usagi no lo podía creer o se estaba volviendo loca y estaba alucinando o ese doctor era Mamoru Chiba en vivo y a todo color. El doctor vio a la rubia directo a los ojos la cual perdió en esos hermosos ojos azul oscuro y se sonrojo.

-Permítame ayudarle.- contesto el doctor y se acerco a Usagi.

N/A

Espero le haya agradado el comienzo de esta historia, no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener pero este fic esta totalmente dedicado a Usagi y Mamoru así que espero que la disfruten. Tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana.

Por favor dejen reviews para saber si el comienzo le agrado, cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos.

Gracias a todas las chicas que leyeron mis fics anteriores (ustedes saben bien quienes son) ojala también lean este y sea de su agrado.

Saludos!!


	2. Chapter 2 Sorpresa, sorpresa!

**Sorpresa, sorpresa!**

El doctor se acerco a Usagi y continuaba viéndola directo a los ojos, entonces el pregunto

-Puede apoyar el pie señorita.- Usagi solo alcanzo a mover la cabeza en señal de negación. Estaba totalmente sorprendida era el, era Mamoru Chiba.

Mamoru se acerco a Usagi, la tomo en sus brazos, la cargo hasta llevarla hasta la mesa de exploración. Usagi creía que estaba soñando, se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos del pelinegro. 

La rubia se pregunto si así seria con todos sus pacientes o si le estaba brindando un trato especial. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, se sentía protegida y hacia mucho tiempo que ningún hombre le proporcionaba esa sensación.

La enfermera tenia una cara de sorpresa enorme nunca había visto al Dr. Chiba comportarse de ese modo con ningún paciente, siempre era serio e incluso algo distante. 

-Por favor tráigame una bolsa de hielo y una silla de ruedas para llevar a la señorita a tomarle unas radiografías.- le dijo el pelinegro a la enfermera.

-Enseguida Dr.- respondió la enfermera y salio.

Mamoru tomo el tobillo de Usagi y lo reviso, la rubia hizo una mueca de dolor lo cual noto el doctor. 

-Dígame que fue lo que le sucedió.- La rubia comenzó a explicarle como fue que se había lastimado, pensó que le iba a costar trabajo por que estaba realmente nerviosa y el doctor no dejaba de mirarla pero lo logro.

-Su nombre.- pregunto el doctor a la chica.

- Usagi Tsukino.

-Pues permíteme decirte Usagi Tsukino que al parecer solo es un esguince, afortunadamente no te rompiste nada pero si vas a tener que usar una férula por algunos días y reposar.

Tocaron a la puerta y era la enfermera la cual llevaba lo que el pelinegro le había solicitado.

-Gracias Sakura, la silla no va a ser necesaria solo es un esguince puedes retirarte, yo me encargare del resto.

-Esta bien doctor Chiba, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo.- la enfermera veía al doctor con cara de borrego a medio morir y la verdad quien no lo haría, el pelinegro era un hombre muy guapo. 

-Esta bien, gracias.- respondió el doctor a la enfermera.

-Te vamos a poner hielo para que baje la hinchazón y enseguida te pondremos una férula la vas a tener alrededor de un mes, así que debes ser paciente al respecto.- el doctor Chiba tomo delicadamente el pie de la chicha y le puso el hielo.

Usagi no lo podía creer todo indicaba que no estaba alucinando y que ese doctor era Mamoru Chiba su amor imposible de la preparatoria, era su "Pretty boy" el solo pensar en el apodo la hacia sonreír, hacia tanto tiempo de aquello pero el no había cambiado seguía igual de lindo y amable que siempre, aunque no se trataron mucho las pocas veces que hablo con el siempre se porto amable y lindo. El frío hielo la hizo volver de sus pensamientos y se quedo observando al doctor y el repentinamente le devolvió la mirada se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Usagi desvió la mirada sentir el azul profundo sobre sus ojos la ponía nerviosa de sobremanera, sentía como si quisiera decirle algo con solo mirarla pero no pudo sostener la mirada por mas tiempo.

-Ya bajo la hinchazón te vamos a poner la férula.

-Esta bien.- contesto la rubia y sonrió.

El Dr. preparo todo y tuvo mucho cuidado en atender a la rubia. Tomaba su pie con suma delicadeza y de vez en vez se detenía para mirarla un poco aunque fuera de reojo.

-Listo, debes tener mucho cuidado. Tu tratamiento consistirá en sumergir tu pie en agua fría y luego en agua caliente solo unos minutos. Trata de no quitarte la férula más que para eso y para bañarte, pronto estarás bien. Te voy a recetar algo para el dolor solo en caso de que el dolor se fuerte. Te veo dentro de 1 semana para ver como sigues pero lo mas seguro es que tengas la férula el mes completo.

-Gracias!.- respondió con una gran sonrisa la chica y el Dr. le sonrió de vuelta. 

-Permíteme ayudarte, por cierto creo que vas a necesitar esto.- la ayudo a bajar y enseguida le mostró unas muletas, las adecuo al tamaño de la rubia y se las entrego. 

-Pueden ser algo molestas pero trata de usarlas para no forzar tu pie. Te veo dentro de 1 semana Usagi.- la vio de nuevo a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Gracias Dr. nos vemos dentro de una semana.- sintió que se puso roja pero logro despedirse y salio del consultorio.

-"Después de todo no fue tan malo lastimarme el pie, lo encontré y esta perfectamente bien. Se acordara de mi, no creo pero me dio mucho gusto verlo de nuevo y lo mejor de todo lo voy a ver en una semana".- pensó la rubia y su rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa. 

La chica tomo un taxi y se fue directo a su casa, el día fue muy pesado y estaba exhausta además la impresión fue bastante fuerte no pensaba volver a ver a Mamoru pero el destino si que la estaba sorprendiendo y lo mejor estaba por venir.

El Dr. Chiba se encontraba de lo mas pensativo estaba mirando la luna por la ventaba pero su mente estaba concentrada en una linda rubia.

-"No lo puedo creer después de tantos años la vuelvo a encontrar, sigue teniendo la misma sonrisa e incluso es mas hermosa. Se ha convertido en toda una mujer, una bella y hermosa mujer."

Usagi llego a su casa y adoro su nuevo hogar ya que contaba con elevador pensó que le hubiera resultado difícil tratar de subir con las muletas le parecían bastante incomodas. Fue a la cocina se preparo un té, se sentó en el sillón y encendió la tv, la verdad ni siquiera le prestaba atención sus pensamientos estaban con el dueño de esos hermosos ojos azul profundo.

El sueño la estaba venciendo así que decidió ir a dormir, se puso su pijama y se metió en su cama, al cerrar sus ojos solo pudo ver el rostro del Mamoru. El sueño pronto la venció ya que el día resulto muy ajetreado, si alguien pudiera observar a Usagi en esos momentos quedaría embelesado se veía simplemente hermosa parecía un ángel. 

Despertó con la sensación de que todo había sido un bello sueño pero se dio cuenta de que no fue así en cuanto vio la férula en su pie. Se fue a directo al baño y se ducho con toda calma ya que el no poder apoyar del todo el pie hacia que la tarea le resultara difícil. Se arreglo y se vio al espejo, se quedo contemplando su imagen por un momento y se vio hermosa se sentía más confiada y segura de sí, fue a prepararse su desayuno y llamo a un taxi para que la llevara al trabajo.

La semana transcurrió algo ajetreada para la rubia, tenia toneladas de trabajo y las muletas le resultaban tediosas sobre todo cuando tuvieron la sesión fotográfica ya que anduvieron de un lado para otro, pero se encontraba muy animada esa campaña debía ser todo un éxito y ella se encargaría de que así fuera. 

Al fin llego el fin de semana y la comida tan esperada con sus amigas así que la tarde del sábado cinco lindas chicas se dieron cita en uno de los lugares de moda de Tokio para comer.

Cuando Usagi llego la única que faltaba era Mina pero estaba segura de que no tardaría en llegar, las chicas comenzaron a preguntarle acerca de su pie y les contó pero omitió la parte de que el Dr. que la atendió fue Mamoru, la plática continuo amena y decidieron ordenar algo para tomar en lo que su amiga llegaba.

Al llegar Mina la plática se animo más si es que se podía, las chicas llamaban la atención de todos los presentes y no solo por su belleza sino que también eran bastante ruidosas.

-Vayamos al punto chicas y hablemos de algo más interesante.- propuso Mina.

-¿De que quieres hablar Mina?.- pregunto Ami.

-Pues que no es obvio, de chicos mi querida amiga. Quiero saber todo y con detalles.

-Pues por mi parte no hay mucho que contar sigo soltera contesto Makoto.

-Yo igual.- respondió Rei.

-Vamos chicas les di 6 meses y aun no han encontrado galán. 

-Pues creo que la única por aquí con galán es Ami.- contesto Usagi.

-Pues si estoy saliendo con alguien, pero apenas estamos comenzando así que no hay mucho de que hablar.

-Anda Ami dime y yo te cuento todo sobre el bombón que tengo por novio, anda si?.- y la chica puso cara de perrito a medio morir para así convencer a su amiga.

-Esta bien les contare, su nombre Ziocite y es medico al igual que yo. 

-Y tiene dinero?- pregunto Mina.

-Mina!- dijeron todas.

-Como se te ocurre preguntar eso.- le reclamo Ami.

-Ay solo era una pregunta no es para tanto.

-Pues solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar cosas de ese tipo.- protesto Rei. 

-Esta bien amiga solo me queda desearte mucha felicidad y amor. Pero lo tengo que ver para darle el visto bueno.

-Y tu Usagi? Tú no nos has dicho nada respecto a un galán.

-Mmm… pues debe de ser por que no tengo uno.

-Ay amiga debes conseguirte un novio, trabajas demasiado y no te das tiempo para ti. 

-Si tal vez tengas razón. Pero tengo algo que contarles.- Todas las chicas pusieron su atención el Usagi y ella les contó como fue que se volvió a encontrar con Mamoru. Les platico acerca de cómo la miraba a lo cual las chicas opinaron que era posible que si la recordara o que si no era así por le menos le había llamado la atención a lo cual Usagi respondió que no podía ser.

-No chicas un hombre como el no puede fijarse en mi.- respondió desanimada la rubia.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, Usagi ya crece ya no estas en la preparatoria, debes de confiar en ti. Si el destino lo puso de nuevo en tu camino debe ser por algo.- le dijo Rei en tono de reclamo. 

La platica continuo con las chicas dándole ánimos a Usagi y enterándose de todos los acontecimientos recientes de su vida. Después de ahí se fueron a caminar al centro comercial y compraron una que otra cosita, se despidieron alrededor de las 10 de la noche y Rei se ofreció a llevar a Usagi a su casa.

Ya en el auto.

-Usagi no te desanimes tan pronto, tienes una nueva oportunidad con Mamoru no la desaproveches. El lunes que vayas a consulta tu tranquila y segura de ti, quien quita y lo conquistes.

-Ay Rei ya quisiera yo, pero tienes razón no me voy a desanimar tan pronto.- sonrió la rubia aunque ni ella misma estaba tan segura de eso.

Al llegar a casa de la rubia las chicas se despidieron y Rei le dio ánimos por última vez.

La rubia se sentó en el sillón y se quedo pensando por unos momentos lo que sus amigas le habían dicho, si la recordaba por que no le dijo nada tal vez pensó que no era el momento o no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera la misma persona, y si no la recordaba tenía una nueva oportunidad para conquistarlo. Tal vez sus amigas tenían razón y no se debía desanimar. Ya solo le quedaba esperar que fuera lunes así que se fue directo a la cama para descansar. 

N/A:

Espero que le agrade el capitulo, logre recuperarlo después de mucho intentar. Una mega disculpa pero como ya mencione en el Cap. 3 mi compu esta malita pero logre rescatar el capitulo se que esta algo cortito pero espero les guste y si pueden dejarme reviews se los agradeceré.

Saly-Luna, Sailor angel moon, Rubia Chiba, lunaenamorada, Ydiel, Isis Janet, LunaChibaTsukino muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews, gracias por lo ánimos.


	3. Chapter 3 Pretty boy

Pretty boy

Mientras tanto en al otro lado de Tokio un guapo pelinegro se encontraba sentado en la terraza de su departamento contemplando la luna y pensando en la hermosa chica, dueña de su corazón y esta vez no la dejaría escapar.

Cientos de recuerdos venían a su mente desde el día en que la vio por primera vez, cuando los presentaron, las veces que solía verla a lejos, las pocas ocasiones que hablaron, había pasado ya tanto tiempo, ella seguía hermosa como siempre con esa calidez en su mirada, la misma que lo había enamorado.

Se culpaba así mismo por nunca acercarse a ella, sabía que tenía muy altas probabilidades de conquistarla pero no podía, no debía primero tenia que cumplir una promesa y después regresaría por ella.

Flash Back

Una bella mujer yacía en una cama de hospital, lucia demacrada pero aun tenia cierto brillo en sus ojos, esos brillaban por una sola razón el pequeño niño que se encontraba sentado en el sillón. Se quedo observando al pequeño unos instantes se había quedado dormido, hacia ya tres días que se encontraban en el hospital habían sufrido un fuerte accidente automovilístico, su esposo había muerto al instante, su hijo afortunadamente había salido ileso y ella tenia graves daños internos los doctores no sabían cuanto tiempo más resistiría su cuerpo, ella solo quería ver a su hijo una vez mas.

El pequeño abrió sus ojos y con sus ojitos azul profundo busco inmediatamente a su mamá.

-Mamá ya despertaste que alegría. Los doctores no me dejaban verte pero hoy si me dieron permiso.- dijo el niño con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Tranquilo mi bebe, todo va a estar bien. Ve acércate.- El pequeño dejo el sillón donde estaba sentado y fue a acomodarse en la cama junto a su mamá. La mujer abrazo fuertemente al pequeño.

-Hijo debes prometerme que vas a estar bien, que aunque tu papá y yo no estemos aquí contigo vamos a cuidar de ti siempre aunque estemos lejos.- El niño a su corta edad sabia que eso era un despedida y comenzó a sollozar.

-Esta bien mami te lo prometo y sabes también te prometo que me voy a convertir en doctor para poder curar a la gente y no importa lo que les pasa estoy seguro de que los voy a salvar.

-Mi niño siempre tan bueno, nunca cambies mi bebe. También prométeme que vas a encontrar una linda mujer y vas a formar una familia, yo se que aun eres muy pequeño pero cuando ese día llegue trata de elegir lo mejor posible, la mujer que se convierta en tu esposa debe ser bondadosa, amable, cariñosa, inteligente y sobre todo te debe de cuidar de ti mi bebe yo desde el cielo voy a tratar de buscarte a esa mujer especial pero estoy segura que cuando la veas la vas a reconocer por la calidez de su mirada.

-Si mami te prometo que voy a encontrar a esa mujer.- Sonrio el pequeño pelinegro a su mamá.

La mujer abrazo fuertemente a su hijo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Esa fue la ultima vez que el pelinegro vio a su mamá, ese día que se quedaron cuando el despertó su mamá seguía dormida pero el sabia que ya nunca mas despertaría. Así que le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió para siempre de su mamá.

Fin del Flash Back

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos del pelinegro pero trato de contenerlas, pensó que mañana seria un buen día para visitar a sus padres tenia tantas cosas que contarles.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, mañana tenia descanso ya que era domingo así que podría descansar un poco y luego ir a visitar a sus padres.

-Por favor Dios que no tenga a nadie y te prometo que la voy a hacer muy feliz.

Flash Back

Desde el primer día que la vio se enamoro de ella, el iba camino a la cafetería cuando vio a un grupo de chicas bastante ruidosas, entonces cuando la chica alta se movió una pequeña rubia apareció, era muy bonita y tenia una linda sonrisa y por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron la chica se sonrojo un poco y retiro su mirada. El siguió su camino pero no pudo olvidar a la rubia.

Cierto día una rubia algo escandalosa llego a preguntarle su nombre y que si le importaría conocer a su amiga. La verdad el era una persona solitaria y no le gustaba demasiado estar rodeado de gente pero acepto para no parecer grosero o creído, y para su sorpresa la chica que le presentaron no era otra mas que la pequeña rubia.

-Mamoru te presento a Usagi Tsukino.- dijo la rubia escandalosa.

-Usagi te presento a Mamoru Chiba, los dejo para que platiquen.- y la Mina salio huyendo prácticamente de ahí.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo tímidamente la rubia. El pelinegro se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, esto solo hizo que la chica se sonrojara aun más.

-Encantado de conocerte Usagi.- respondio el chico, y realmente estaba encantado con ella.

Platicaron de cosas triviales y de la escuela, pero como ya era hora de ir a clase la conversación debía de terminar, el muy amablemente la acompaño a su salón y se despidió de ella con otro beso en la mejilla.

Desde ese día se saludaban cuando se encontraban por la escuela pero nunca hablaron mucho.

En el cementerio un joven se encontraba sentado frente a unas tumbas las cuales había llenado con flores.

-Mamá encontré a la chica perfecta para mi y tal y como lo dijiste la reconocí por la calidez de sus ojos, deberías verla es muy hermosa e inteligente, su amiga Mina no para de decirme lo perfecta que es para mi, no necesito que me lo diga ya lo se es solo que antes debe de cumplir con la promesa que te hice se que tal vez este mal por que alguien más puede llegar a quitármela pero debe convertirme en un excelente doctor antes de formar una nueva familia además lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño así que por el momento no puedo estar con ella.

-Mamá papá, me dieron la beca para estudiar medicina en Estados Unidos por lo cual no puedo estar con Usagi me esforcé mucho para obtenerla y seria injusto pedirle que me espere por que es mucho tiempo pero en cuanto regrese la voy a buscar y voy a estar con ella por siempre. Me gustaría estar con ella el día entero pero no debo no puedo estar con ella para después dejarla no soportaría estar lejos de ella, me conformare con verla desde lejos por ahora.

-Vendré a visitarlos antes de irme y los dejare encargados con el cuidador así que no te preocupes mami siempre vas a tener tus rosas.

Fin del Flash Back

El sueño lo estaba venciendo así que se acomodo en su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano ya que no pudo dormir más se ducho se arreglo y se dispuso a salir.

Iba en su auto rumbo al cementerio cuando decidió pararse en una florería, para comprar las rosas que tanto le gustaban a su mamá.

-Buenos días, me puede dar un ramo de rosas blancas por favor.

-Con mucho gusto joven, son para su novia.- pregunto sonriente la anciana que atendía la florería.

-No son para mi madre.

-Pues debería llevarle unas a su novia para que no se ponga celosa.

-Si verdad, pero dígame hacen entregas a domicilio.

-Si joven usted dígame la dirección, el mensaje que desee poner en la tarjeta y yo me encargo de que las lleven.

-Esta es la dirección y el mensaje debe decir "Una flor por cada año que estuve lejos de ti Atte. PB" así que el ramo debe de llevar diez flores rojas, por favor.- y le extendió a la anciana un papel con la dirección. Había obtenido la dirección del archivo del hospital y también ahí descubrió que no era casada así que tal vez tenia una oportunidad, pensaba en visitarla pero no reunió el valor suficiente tal vez era mejor verla hasta el lunes que tuviera consulta.

Pago por las flores y subió a su auto rumbo al cementerio. Al llegar al cementerio bajo del auto y fue directo a la tumba de sus padres, ese camino ya se lo sabia de memoria. Llego a la tumba y se sentó frente a ella como siempre lo hacia.

-Mamá, papá espero que estén bien, saben tengo tantas cosas que contarles, empecemos por lo más importante por fin he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida solo espero yo ser el hombre de la suya voy a dar lo mejor de mi para conquistarla. Así es mami después de tanto tiempo volví a encontrar a Usagi justo cuando ya estaba perdiendo la esperanzas ella llego a mi.

El pelinegro se paso toda la mañana en el cementerio contándoles a sus papas los recientes acontecimientos.

-Ding dong.

- Mmm… quien podrá ser a esta hora, no espero a nadie. Pues veamos quien toca a la puerta.- la rubia se apoyo en las muletas y salio de su cuarto aun en pijama. Se asomo para ver quien era y vio a un chico con un ramo de rosas en la mano y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, busco a Usagi Tsukino.- dijo el joven a la rubia.

-Yo soy, en que puedo ayudarte.

-Le vengo a entregas estas flores. Por favor firme aquí de recibido.- dijo el chico y le extendió el papel donde debía de firmar. La rubia firmo, recibió las rosas fue a buscar algo de dinero para darle al chico la propina.

-Son muy bonitas sus rosas.- dijo el chico y se fue.

La rubia cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, se sentó y busco la nota ente las rosas.

-¿De quien podrán ser?.- abrió la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

- "Una flor por cada año que estuve lejos de ti Atte. PB"

- ¿PB¿Quién podrá ser PB? A decir la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de quien seas pero muchas gracias por las rosas están hermosas. No se habrán equivocado en la florería, mmm pero el chico me llamo por mi nombre entonces de quien serán.- El estomago de la rubia gruño en señal de hambre así que se fue directo a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar.

El carro del pelinegro se alejaba del cementerio no se había dado cuenta y ya eran mas de las 3 de la tarde y pensó que lo mejor sería buscar un lugar para comer, así que se dirigió a su restaurante favorito al llegar pidió una mesa para uno y se sentó lo más alejado posible del resto de las personas. Ahora que lo recordaba siempre era así se mantenía lo mas alejado que podía de la gente, cuando estaba en la preparatoria lo hacia por que sabia que se iría a un país lejano a para estudiar medicina y en Londres por que se sentía un extraño en el lugar ni importaba donde estuviera siempre se sentía como si no perteneciera ahí, en Londres logre hacer un par de buenos amigos James (Jedaite) y Kevin (Kunzite) y eso fue por que ellos se empeñaron en acercarse a él, por que sino el no hubiera hecho el menor intento, pero la verdad valió la pena dejarlos acercarse, eran muy buenas personas algo locos de vez en cuando pero muy buenos amigos y en cuanto a chicas siempre se mantenía alejado de ellas sus amigos intentaron presentarle a algunas incluso lo obligaron a salir alguna veces pero nunca hubo algo serio con ninguna de ellas.

A sus 28 años estaba solo, sus amigo le llamaban de vez en cuando desde Londres e incluso fueron a Japón un par de veces, la mayor parte del tiempo se concentraba en su trabajo ya hasta parecía que vivía en el hospital, la Dr. Mizuno quien fuera su jefa cuando el llego al Hospital de Tokio siempre lo regañaba por ese hecho y le se la pasaba diciendo que era un joven apuesto e inteligente que saliera mas a menudo del hospital y buscara una linda chica para salir que cualquiera de las enfermeras o doctoras estaría encantada si las invitara a salir pero el se empeñaba en encerrarse.

-Digame señor que desea ordenar.- pregunto la mesera. En cuanto el hombre volteo a ver a la mesera esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que él era muy apuesto, sabia que a veces podía producir ese efecto en las chicas pero en ocasiones le resultaba molesto. Tal vez la doctora Mizuno tenía razón en cuanto a que chicas podrían sobrarle pero el solo estaba interesado en una e iba a hacer todo lo que fuera posible para estar con ella.

Mamoru ordeno un buen corte de carne, ensalada y una copa de vino. Mientras llegaba su orden el pelinegro se quedo pensando en si las rosas habrían llegado a su destino y si serian del agrado de la chica, no estaba muy seguro de si ella entendería la nota pero por lo menos si atraparía su atención.

El hombre disfruto su comida y pidió postre no siempre lo hacia pero por algún motivo se le había antojado el helado de chocolate así que decidió cumplir su gusto aunque incluso a él le pareció extraño ya que no era muy adepto de las cosas dulces.

Al terminar su comida se dirigió al supermercado ya que tenía que hacer las compras de la semana.

Mientras tanto Usagi salía de su casa para ir a hacer las compras necesarias, las muletas le resultaban incomodas pero podría tomar un carrito especial del super y así no tendría necesidad de andar caminando. Tomo un taxi y se fue directo al supermercado.

En el camino la chica se quedo pensando en las rosas, quien seria PB y por que se disculpaba por haberla dejado tantos años sola, 10 para ser exactos por que ese era el numero de rosas en el ramo. Pensó en todos y cada uno de lo chicos que conocía pero ninguno encajaba con esas señas.

- Ay! Esto es muy extraño, no será algún loco o algo por el estilo.-

-Disculpe, me hablo señorita.- pregunto el chofer del taxi.

-No disculpe, es que venia pensado en voz alta.

-Llegamos señorita gusta que le ayude a bajar.

-No estoy bien gracias. ¿Cuánto le debo?

Usagi pago y bajo de el taxi, camino hacia donde estaban los carritos y tomo uno de los de motor, siempre había querido usar uno de eso ya sabia que resultaba un poco infantil pero ahora debía usarlo ya que no podía andar caminando por el super con el pie como lo tenia.

Al llegar a la sección de cereales la rubia no alcanzaba su cereal preferido, aunque se levanto del carrito y se estiro lo más que pudo su estatura no le permitió alcanzarlo.

-Permítame ayudarla.- se escucho una voz grave. Cuando la rubia volteo para ver de donde provenía esa voz se encontró con unos bellos ojos azules.

-Dr. Chiba.- respondio la chica y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al pelinegro.

El hombre bajo el cereal al el le resulto mucho mas sencilla la tarea ya que era considerablemente alto.

- Usagi tu deberías de reposar no andar sola por el supermercado.- y le entrego la caja de cereal.

-Lo se, pero si no hacia las compras me podía morir de hambre.- dijo la rubia y se rio, el Dr. sonrió ante el comentario de la chica.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pie?

-Ya mucho mejor el dolor ha disminuido y ya no esta hinchado, pero ya vera mañana lo buena paciente que soy y se dará cuenta de que he seguido todas sus instrucciones.

-Estas segura que todas.- pregunto el doctor y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-Bueno todas excepto por hoy.- y en la mejillas de la chica apareció un leve sonrojo.

-Que te parece si te acompaño a hacer tus compras para que no tengas tantos inconvenientes.

-Si esta bien, muchas gracias.- respondió la rubia, no estaba muy segura del por que se había ofrecido a acompañarla tal vez tenia algo mejor que hacer.

-Pero debes estar muy ocupado yo puedo sola de verdad si tienes algo que hacer por mi no te preocupes.

-No la verdad es que no y como el buen doctor que soy voy a ayudar a mi paciente para que no se lastime más ese pie.

-Muchas gracias, doctor es usted tan considerado.- dijo la rubia en un tono sarcástico, pero la verdad es que estaba muerta de los nervios.

Ambos prosiguieron a hacer sus compras de vez en cuando platicaban de algo o se burlaban de alguna que otra cosa o persona. La verdad es que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Así que esa tarde transcurrió de lo más animada hasta que las compras terminaron.

-Permíteme llevarte a tu casa por que no creo que puedas tú sola con tantas bolsas.- se ofreció muy amablemente Mamoru.

-No te preocupes es que ya te he dado muchas molestia, además no son tantas.

-Primero casi te traes el super entero así que no puedo dejarte ir sola y segundo no me molesta para nada.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón acepto tu oferta.

Así que ambos se dirigieron al auto del pelinegro. Usagi le iba pasando las bolsas mientras él las acomodaba y luego se subieron al auto claro que la rubia ayudada por el doctor. Ella le explico como llegar a su casa y se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

N/A

Hola espero que se encuentren bien. Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una mega disculpa por el capitulo anterior y por el retraso de este la razón de ambas es que mi compu esta malita, motivo por el cual lo que leyeron del capitulo 2 esta como incompleto es por que ese era mi borrador del capitulo y el capitulo completo se perdió y no me di cuanta hasta que vi los reviews. Espero que este capitulo se de su agrado y no me hayan perdido la fe, así que espero ver sus reviews y me digan que les pareció.

Gracias a salyluna, Isis Janet, stephy, pss, ydiel, Meems Asakura y Rubia Chiba por leer.

Cuidence mucho.


	4. Chapter 4 Chocolates y una rosa

**Chocolates y una rosa**

N/A

Aviso: Solo le quiero decir que el capitulo 2 ya lo repuse después de mucho intentar logre recuperarlo, así que si están algo perdidas por que les falto ese capitulo ya lo pueden leer, gracias por leer y de nuevo les ofrezco una mega disculpa pero ya esta solucionado lo del capitulo. Ahora si las dejo con el capitulo nuevo.

**En **el camino no hablaron mucho Usagi se encontraba sumamente nerviosa aun seguía sin poder creer que tenia a su lado a su "pretty boy" y lo mas increíble que la estaba llevando a su casa, nunca en la vida pensó que eso pudiera suceder, trataba de decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. 

Mamoru estaba algo nervioso pero apenas y se podía notar, se detuvo en un alto y volteo a ver a Usagi se veía hermosa, tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta, usaba jeans y una playera blanca pero se veía de lo mas linda la continuo observando hasta que ella volteo a verlo y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

La rubia volteo a ver al conductor sin saber bien por que pero se encontró con su mirada azul profundo lo cual hizo que se pusiera mas nerviosa aun y el colmo fue cuando le sonrió sintió que los colores se le subieron a la cara así que desvió la mirada.

-Y dime Usagi a que te dedicas.- pregunto el pelinegro para aliviar la tensión del momento.

-Soy publicista.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

-Claro es genial, tengo la mejor ropa gratis, fiestas, viajes, tiene un sin fin de ventajas pero a decir verdad a veces me resulta cansado.

-Mmm… ya veo, ahora comprendo por que siempre te ves tan linda.- El comentario hizo sonrojar nuevamente a la chica.

-Ah si seguro- dijo la chica con cierto sarcasmo- no ya en enserio por que dices eso. 

-Pues por que te encanta tu trabajo y eso te hace feliz, por eso te ves bien. Aunque puede ser cansado te gusta y se nota.

-Pues gracias, tu debes ser súper feliz con tu trabajo por que hasta cuando estas en emergencias te ves de lo mas encantador.- Ay por Dios como pude decir eso. 

-Jajaja pues no lo creo pero si tú lo dices muchas gracias, y si soy muy feliz con mi trabajo, me encanta es mi pasión.

-Ya llegamos es el edificio azul.- entraron al estacionamiento del edificio y la rubia le indico en que lugar estacionarse.

Bajaron las bolsas del carro y se dirigieron al elevador, el pelinegro en todo momento se ocupo de Usagi, de hecho no dejo que cargara ninguna bolsa. Al llegar al departamento dejo las bolsas en la cocina y bajo por lo que faltaba mientras tanto la rubia se quedo en la cocina preparando un poco de limonada. 

-Creo que ya es todo, te lo dije te trajiste todo el supermercado.

-Ay no seas exagerado no fue para tanto. Gustas algo de tomar o de comer.

-No gracias no quiero darte ninguna molestia.

-No digas eso la que da molestias aquí soy yo, además con este calor debes de tener sed o no? 

-La verdad es que si, te acepto el agua. Y no es ninguna molestia.

-Prepare limonada doctor, te gusta.

-Si eso esta mejor que el agua simple.

El chico se acerco a la barra de la cocina y tomo el vaso que le ofrecía la rubia.

-Y dígame doctor usted es siempre tan amable con sus pacientes que incluso les ayuda con las bolsas del súper.- la rubia de por si era sarcástica pero cuando estaba nerviosa lo era aun mas.

-Pues la verdad no, pero tú me caes bien. Además no podía permitir que te lastimaras más tu hermoso pie.

-Gracias que considerado.

El pelinegro observo el ramo de rosas al otro extremo de la barra.

-Que bonitas rosas, te las mando tu novio?

-Ah las rosas, seguro me las mando mi novio claro si tuviera uno.- La rubia rió ante su propio comentario al igual que el pelinegro.

-Pero a poco no están lindisimas. No se quien me las mando pero le atino me encantan las rosas. 

-Si están lindas.- "Que bueno que le gustaron" pensó el pelinegro.

Usagi pego un brinco cuando el teléfono sonó y los dos rieron por este hecho. 

-Permíteme un momento.- pidió la rubia y el chico solo asintió.

-Moshi moshi, Mina ¿como estas?- La rubia quería colgar pero su amiga ni siquiera le daba oportunidad.

El pelinegro se dio cuanta de esto y pensó que lo mejor seria retirarse además la vería mañana ya que tenia consulta. Le hizo señas a la rubia para captar su atención y despedirse.

-Gracias por todo.-dijo la chica.

-Cuando gustes, nos vemos mañana que descanses.

-Gracias igualmente, hasta mañana.- se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y ambos sonrieron.

-Hasta mañana.- respondió el pelinegro y se dirigió a la puerta, la rubia lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. 

La rubia continuo hablando con su amiga después de que el pelinegro se marcho, Mina no paraba de hablar y la razón era que estaba de lo más triste por que había terminado con su novio así que le toco a Usagi ser el hombro donde llorara. La charla termino alrededor de las 2 a.m. ya que Mina estaba desconsolada y no paraba de llorar.

A la mañana siguiente Usagi se tomo una buena taza de café bien cargado ya que ese día tenía una junta a muy temprana hora con los directivos de la marca de ropa para presentar los avances de la campaña ya que dentro de 1 semana se lanzarían los anuncios publicitarios. Se dio un buen baño y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, se puso unos jeans, los mismos de la campaña su encanto era el de realzar el trasero y aunque a Usagi no le hacían falta ya que tenia una figura envidiable resaltaban aun mas sus encantos, una playera sin mangas azul y unos tenis del mismo color. Ya que el calor era insoportable los últimos días se amarro el cabello en una coleta y su maquillaje era muy ligero.

La junta transcurrió de lo más tranquila, los directivos habían quedado encantados con las fotos para los anuncios e incluso uno de ellos había sugerido que Usagi fuera la imagen de los jeans ya que se le quedaban sumamente bien, ante el comentario la rubia se sonrojo y muy amablemente se negó a la propuesta.

Motoki y Usagi estaban muy emocionados por los resultados de la junta, toda había salido a pedir de boca ya solo faltaba el comercial y la fiesta. El comercial ya estaba casi terminado y los preparativos de la fiesta ya estaban bastante avanzados ya que se iba a llevar a cabo el viernes por la noche. 

Motoki invito a Usagi y a Will a desayunar para celebrar, así que el trío partió hacia el restaurante. Usagi volvió a tomar café con su desayuno la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de sueño pero tenia que dar todo de si por que esa campaña era muy importante ahora ya se podía relajar, hasta que recordó que por la tarde tenia que ir al doctor.

-Te encuentras bien Usa.- pregunto Motoki.

-Si solo que recordé que tengo que ir al doctor.

-No te preocupes vas a ver que tu pie esta mucho mejor.- la animo Will.

-Por que mejor no te vas a tu casa a descansar y luego vas al doctor, no es necesario que regreses al trabajo yo me haré cargo de lo que falta.- Le dijo Motoki a la rubia. 

-Ay gracias eres un amor por eso te quiero, acepto.- dijo la rubia bastante animada.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro se dirigía hacia el hospital y se detuvo frente a la florería. 

-Buenos días.- saludo Mamoru.

-Buenos días joven, es un gusto verlo por aquí de nuevo.- dijo la anciana que lo había atendido anteriormente.

-Gracias. Me voy a llevar esta rosa.- El pelinegro había tomado una rosa blanca de invernadero.

-Es muy bonita joven, a su novia le va a encantar pero por que solo una.- le cuestiona la anciana.

-Mmm no se, la vi y me gusto. 

-Pues tiene muy buen gusto. 

-Podría llevarla a esta dirección, junto con esto por favor.- el pelinegro le dio a la anciana el papel con la dirección, lo que debía tener escrito la tarjeta y una caja de chocolates.

-Claro que si enseguida mando al chico para que lo lleve.

-Lo más probable es que no haya nadie así que por favor dígale al chico que lo deje frente a la puerta. 

-Esta bien joven.- Mamoru pago por los servicios y se retiro rumbo al hospital.

Usagi se fue directo a su casa después del desayuno, estaba que se caía de sueño, bajo del elevador y comenzó a buscar en su bolsa las llaves, de repente se dio cuanta de que había algo en la puerta.

-Veamos que es.- la rubia se agacho con algo de dificultad debido a su pie y recogió lo que había frente a la puerta, tomo la caja de chocolates junto con la rosa y abrió la puerta.

Entro a su apartamento y se fue directo a su cuarto, dejo las muletas de lado y se tumbo en su cama, se dio cuanta que en la caja de chocolates venia pegada una nota así que la quito y la leyó.

"Eres el motivo por el cual despierto cada día. Atte. PB "

-Ay que lindo! -Dijo la rubia acompañado de un suspiro.- Pero que tal si es un loco, acosador, psicópata y yo tan tranquila, Dios por favor no permitas que sea un loco ni que nada malo me suceda, por favor.

Se paro de la cama y fue por un vaso para poner la rosa en agua y la coloco a lado de su cama. Abrió la caja de chocolates y probo uno.

-Mmm que rico gracias PB están deliciosos y la flor esta hermosa. Por favor no seas un loco, mejor se un chico guapo y encantador, que cosas dices Usagi.-se reprocho la rubia, se volvió a acostar en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Se encontraba en el parque estaba sentada recargada en el pecho de un hombre, unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y sentía como respiraba sobre su cuello, ella se acurruco aun mas, el hombre la abrazaba fuerte y la pegaba mas hacia él.

-Te vas a quedar por siempre.- pregunto la rubia.

-Si.- fue todo lo que ella escucho por respuesta pero era un "si" firme, seguro no había dudado siquiera para contestar. El hombre deposito un tierno beso en su cuello y ella solo pudo sonreír ante tal acto. 

Siguieron abrazados así unos minutos más hasta que ella decidió salir del abrazo, se levanto y comenzó a correr por el parque el chico la persiguió hasta que después de mucho correr la atrapo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-Te tengo eres mía.- la cargo y le dio un beso corto en los labios. 

Caminaron por el parque tomados de la mano ella veía gente pasar, a los niños jugando y podía distinguir a todos con claridad excepto a él a pesar de que lo tenia a su lado no lograba distinguir su cara, era alto, delgado, cabello negro pero no podía distinguir más, no sentía miedo o inseguridad por no poder distinguirlo sino todo lo contrario se sentía inmensamente feliz.

En su camino se encontraron con una anciana que vendía rosas y se acerco a ellos para ofrecerles una. 

-Joven, una rosa para su linda novia.- dijo la anciana.

Ella sintió como el la miraba aunque no podía ver su cara y justo en ese momento pudo verlo sonreír, era una sonrisa calida, amable, llena de cariño, amor y ella pudo sentir como todos esos sentimientos eran solo para ella. 

-Quiero esta por favor.- dijo el joven, tomo la rosa y le pago a la anciana.

-Son una linda pareja, ustedes están destinados el uno para el otro y en cada una de sus vidas se encontraran a pesar de todo siempre se volverán a encontrar para estar juntos.- dicho esto la anciana siguió su camino.

El le entrego la rosa a la chica y beso su frente.

-Gracias es muy linda.- ella se paro de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de él, el hombre se agacho y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos para besarla, ese beso estaba cargado de sentimientos, amistad, amor, pasión todo lo que él sentía por ella lo quería transmitir en ese beso. 

Se separaron con dificultad ya que ninguno de los dos quería abandonar los labios del otro pero al lograrlo continuaron caminando, llegaron al lago el sol se estaba ocultando y reflejaba un bello color naranja sobre el lago. Ella se acerco al barandal y sintió como él la abrazaba por la cintura así que puso sus manos sobre las de el y se recargo en su pecho, escuchaba claramente el latir de su corazón, se sentía tan bien así, estando entre sus brazos, sabia que ese era el único lugar donde estaba segura, protegida, era el lugar que ella había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida, ahí entre sus brazos era el único lugar donde quería estar. 

- Eres el motivo por el cual despierto cada día.- le susurro el hombre muy bajito al oído. Ella se volteo para verlo pero aun seguía sin poder distinguir su cara, él solo puso sus labios sobre los de la rubia y se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso. 

-Tic tic tic…. el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar sacándola de su sueño. Despertó y vio su celular, se dio cuenta que sonaba por que tenia el recordatorio de su cita con el doctor, afortunadamente lo había puesto media hora antes así que aun tenia tiempo para arreglarse un poco y llegar a tiempo.

La rubia toco con sus labios con los dedos, aun tenia la calida sensación de aquel beso. 

-Ojala fuera real.- dijo en un tono de tristeza.

-Usagi no es momento de ponerse triste mejor date prisa y ponte linda para tu cita con el doctor.- se dijo así misma para levantarse el animo.

La rubia se arreglo un poco, comió otro chocolate de la caja, lavo sus dientes y salio rumbo al hospital para ver a su querido doctor y de paso saber como seguía su pie. 

N/A:

Espero les guste el capitulo y que dejen reviews cualquier duda o sugerencia será bienvenida. También espero sus reviews del cap. 2 para saber que les pareció el reencuentro de Usagi y Mamoru.

Gracias a Rubia Chiba, Saly-Luna, sailor angel moon, Casiopea, akela17, Isis Janet, Ydiel, Meems Asakura, annyfansailormoon y lunaenamorada por leer. 


	5. Chapter 5 Dulce sabor

Dulce sabor

Usagi entro al consultorio siendo recibida con una gran sonrisa por parte del pelinegro.

-Buenas tardes Usagi.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Chiba.- el Dr. rió por la contestación de la rubia.

-Por favor siéntate ahí y revisemos tu pie.- le indico la mesa de exploración para que se sentara.

Mamoru se acerco hacia ella y lentamente le quito la férula con mucho cuidado y ternura acaricio su tobillo. La rubia ante tal acto simplemente se sonrojo.

-Trata de moverlo por favor.- le indico el Dr. a la rubia.

- Me duele.- dijo la rubia poniendo cara de puchero.

- Es normal que te duela, tu pie ha mejorado mucho tal vez te podamos quitar la férula antes de lo planeado.

-Eso seria genial y que le parece quitármela para este viernes.

-Usagi es muy pronto apenas llevarías 2 semanas con la férula, tenia pensado que la tuvieras 3.

-Si lo se pero es que tengo un evento muy importante ese día y no me gustaría tener que usarla. Me la puedo quitar por ese día.- y la rubia puso su mejor cara de puchero.

-Mmm… lo voy a pensar. ¿Has seguido las terapias tal cual te indique?

-Claro Dr. soy la mejor paciente que pueda tener.

-Lo voy a pensar pero con una condición.- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Cuál? - dijo la rubia no muy convencida.

- Que me acompañes a comer.- Dijo el Dr. no muy seguro de cual seria la respuesta de la chica.

-Ahh! Eso claro que si. Además me muero de hambre.- "Que bien me ha invitado a comer, esto es mas de lo que esperaba, tal vez debería de invitarlo a la fiesta creo que tengo buenas probabilidades de que acepte"

-Entonces señorita permítame ponerle la férula y nos vamos a comer.

-Pero ¿que no tienes más pacientes que atender? - pregunto la rubia algo sorprendida.

-No, tú eres mi último paciente del día. Además te estaba esperando para comer.- La respuesta dejo sorprendida a la chica, la estaba esperando eso era una buena señal o no.

Le puso la férula a la chica y la ayudo a bajar, salieron del consultorio y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento del hospital, Usagi debido a las muletas no podía caminar muy rápido así que Mamoru decidió ayudarla.

-Dejame ayudarte.- dijo el pelinegro y le quito las muletas a la chica.- Tu sostenlas y yo te llevo.- acto seguido tomo a la rubia en sus brazos.

-No, como crees. Baja me puedo caminar de verdad.

-Es mejor así, deja que yo te lleve ¿si? – el pelinegro clavo sus ojos azul profundo en los de la rubia.

-Si esta bien.- "Por Dios quien se puede resistir a esta mirada, como decirle que no"

Llegaron al auto del pelinegro, este abrió la puerta aun con la chica en sus brazos y le dejo suavemente en el asiento.

-Gracias.- murmuro Usagi que aun seguía visiblemente roja.

Mamoru subió y encendió el auto.

-¿Te gusta la pasta? conozco un lugar donde preparan una pasta deliciosa.- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si, pues veamos si es tan buena como dices.

-Ya veras que si.

Mamoru había planeado esta comida durante toda la noche, conocía el lugar perfecto, estaba a las afueras de Tokio tenia una vista increíble del mar. No estaba muy seguro de si Usagi lo acompañaría, pero planeo todo con mucho cuidado tenia todo el resto del día reservado especialmente para la rubia.

Al llegar al lugar el pelinegro ayudo a la chica a bajar del auto y entraron al lugar, la mejor mesa estaba reservada para el Dr. Chiba y su acompañante así que ambos tomaron asiento.

-¡Que maravilla, esta vista es hermosa! - dijo la rubia.

-Si es muy bella. ¿Estas lista para probar la mejor pasta del mundo?

-Lista, tengo mucha hambre.

Acompañaron su pasta con vino y ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar de sus respectivos platillos, de vez en cuando se miraban y platicaban sobre cosas triviales como el clima o lo bonito que era el restaurante.

-Tenia razón Dr. Chiba la pasta estuvo deliciosa.

-Claro que tenia razón, pero sabes que es lo que me gusta mas de este lugar.

-¿Què? pregunto Usagi.

-El postre, te recomiendo el helado de chocolate esta delicioso. ¿Quieres probarlo?

La rubia puso cara de niña chiquita de esas que ponen los niños cuando les va a dar algo que realmente les gusta, Mamoru solo sonrió por ver la cara que puso la rubia, tenia unas ganas inmensas de besarla pero se contuvo.

-Si, si quiero.- respondio la rubia emocionada.- sabes el helado de chocolate es mi favorito.

-Pues pidamos el postre.- Mamoru le ordeno a la camarera los helados.

-Entonces Dr. Chiba puedo prescindir de la férula por un día.

-Mmm… no lo se.

-Anda di que si, por favor, si? dijo Usagi poniendo la mejor cara de puchero que tenia, nadie se podía resistir a ella incluso su padre había caído ante esa táctica varias veces.

-Ay Usagi que voy a hacer contigo. Pero debes prometer que vas a cuidar tu pie además por que tanta insistencia en quitártela.

-Es que tengo un evento del trabajo y no puedo ir asi.

-Bueno esta bien.- la cara de la rubia se ilumino con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias muchas gracias.

-Pero debes usar una venda para que tengas un mejor soporte en tu tobillo.

-Este bien.- dijo la rubia ya resignada.

-Aquí tiene sus helados.- dijo la camarera.

-Gracias.- dijeron ambos y la camarera se retiro.

-Y dime Mamoru que vas a hacer el viernes por la noche.- le pregunto la rubia.

-Pues nada, no tengo guardia y este fin de semana me toca descansar.

-Dime te gustaría acompañar a una linda rubia a una fiesta.

-Claro, ¿quien es la linda rubia? – dijo en tono sarcástico Mamoru.

-Como que quien, obvio que yo.- respondió Usagi algo sentida por la contestación del pelinegro.

-Ah es que tú dijiste una linda rubia y yo creo que tu no eres linda.

-Ah no? – Usagi se empezaba a molestar.

-No, tú eres hermosa.- Mamoru no sabia como reaccionaria ante el comentario solo esperaba no haberla hecho enfadar tanto.

-Gracias.- respondió la rubia la cual estaba sumamente sonrojada.

-Claro será un placer acompañarte. Dime cuando y a que hora paso por ti.

-Es el viernes por la noche y si eres tan amable de pasar a mi casa al las 10.- la rubia no lo podía creer había aceptado de inmediato.

Usagi disfrutaba su helado como niña pequeña y el pelinegro simplemente la observaba, estaba encantado con ella y no podía dejar de mirarla. Ambos terminaron su helado y salieron del lugar.

-Te gustaría caminar un poco antes de irnos.- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si.- respondió la rubia y sonrió.

Caminaron rumbo a la playa, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y reflejaba colores hermosos sobre el mar. Al llegar a la arena a Usagi se le dificultaba seguir avanzando pues las muletas se hundían, Mamoru al percatarse de esto tomo a la rubia en sus brazos y dejo los muletas en la arena.

-Así llegaremos mas rápido.- dijo el pelinegro y la rubia puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mamoru.

Antes de llegar a la orilla Mamoru se detuvo y bajo a la rubia.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Claro.- El pelinegro ayudo a la chica a sentarse y enseguida se sentó a su lado.

Podían sentir la brisa en sus rostros, el sol se ocultaba poco a poco dando paso a la noche.

-Y como es que una bella chica como tu vive sola.

-Es una larga historia.- y un suspiro se escapo de la chica.- pero te la resumo, hasta hace poco logre escapar de mis padres, no te creas es broma solo que hasta hace poco logre convencerlos de que soy una persona responsable y capaz de vivir sola. Tal vez por que soy mujer y siempre me han protegido a veces creo que demasiado no estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión pero al final no les quedo mas que aceptarlo, creo que también influyo que a mi papá lo trasladaron de ciudad por trabajo y mi trabajo estaba aquí en Tokio, así que me busque un lindo apartamento y emprendí la aventura de vivir sola.

-Bueno pero tus padres te deben de querer demasiado por eso te cuidan tanto, no deberías tomarlo a mal.

-No no lo hago es solo que a veces siento que me cuidaban de mas. Y tus padres como son.

-Mis padres eran geniales y también solían cuidarme mucho.

-¿Eran? – pregunto la rubia no muy segura si debía o no.

-Si eran, murieron en un accidente de automóvil cuando yo tenía 7 años.

-Lo siento.- dijo la rubia y tomo la mano del pelinegro la cual se encontraba sobre la arena.

Mamoru sintió la calidez de la mano de la rubia y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-No te preocupes yo se que donde quiera que estén aun cuidan de mi.- permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el pelinegro lo rompió.- ¿Cuál es el motivo de la fiesta?

-Va a ser el lanzamiento de unos jeans milagrosos.

-¿Como que milagrosos?

-Es que su función es realzar en trasero y hacer que las chicas luzcan una mejor figura.

-Ahh y para eso se necesita una fiesta.- pregunto sin entender del todo el mundo de la moda.

-Pues claro sin publicidad esto no funciona.

-Y debo de vestir de gala o como cualquier otro día.

-Casual pero tan guapo como siempre eh!!

-Jajaja crees que soy guapo.- pregunto en tono seductor el pelinegro.

-Pues tan poco es para que te emociones pero si creo que eres guapo.- respondió la rubia algo nerviosa por el tono que había usado el pelinegro.

-Vamos es hora de ir a casa.- dijo el pelinegro y ayudo a la chica a levantarse y enseguida la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a casa.

-Espera mis muletas.- el chico se agacho un poco para levantarlas y se las dio a la rubia para que las llevara.

En el trayecto a casa de la rubia no hablaron, iban tomados de la mano Usagi contemplaba el paisaje y Mamoru se concentro en manejar.

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia Mamoru la acompaño hasta la puerta de su departamento. Usagi abrió la puerta y no estaba muy segura de si invitaba a pasar a Mamoru o no.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Buenas noches.-

El pelinegro se acerco a Usagi y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. La chica cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de los labios del chico. Mamoru se separo un poco, recargo su frente en la de la rubia y la vio a los ojos, no estaba seguro de si había hecho lo correcto pero al ver los ojos de la rubia sabia que ella deseaba ese beso tanto como él.

-Paso por ti mañana para comer.- pregunto el dueño de los ojos azul profundo.

-Si.- respondió la rubia la cual aun se encontraba en shock debido al beso.

-Y a donde paso por ti.

-Conoces la torre azul.

-Si.

Usagi se separo del pelinegro para buscar algo en su bolsa. La chica saco una tarjeta y se la dio al pelinegro.

-Esa es la dirección, en recepción pregunta por mi y Akane te llevara a mi oficina.

-Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana.- El pelinegro se acerco nuevamente a la rubia y la beso, el beso comenzó con un simple rose de labios pero se profundizo, ninguno de los dos quería abandonar los labios de el otro pero el aire les estaba faltando, Usagi se aparto un poco para tomar aire pero el pelinegro atrapo sus labios nuevamente, después de unos segundos el pelinegro se aparto y le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia.

-Hasta mañana bonita.

-Hasta mañana.- respondió la rubia a la cual aun le faltaba el aliento debido al beso. Usagi se quedo en la puerta hasta que vio entrar al pelinegro al elevador después entro a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se acostó a en su cama aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, aun podía sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, ese beso le había encantado.

El Dr. Chiba manejaba rumbo a su casa pensado en los dulces labios de la rubia. Había dado un paso muy importante la beso y ella le respondió y vaya que le había respondido, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios con tan solo recordarlo.

Ambos esperaban con ansia el día siguiente para poder probar el dulce sabor de los labios del otro.

N/A:

Hola!!

Una disculpa por la tardanza es que he estado un poco ocupada pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste así que por favor dejen reviews para saber que opinan ya sabe que cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida.

Espero que les haya gustado el beso, ya dejaron de lado la timidez y Mamoru la beso sin pensarlo tanto.

Muchas gracias por leer y en especial a lunaenamorada, sailor angel moon, AstarteChiba, akela17, Isis Janet, Rubia Chiba, salyluna, Stephy, nitzita.


	6. Chapter 6 Fiesta!

Fiesta!!

Usagi se encontraba trabajando cuando recibió una llamada de la recepción pidiendo autorización para dejar pasar a un mensajero.

-Usagi aquí hay un chico que dice que viene de parte del DR. Chiba, ¿lo dejo pasar? – pregunto Akane la recepcionista.

-Si, déjalo pasar, por favor.- "De parte de Mamoru, ¿Qué será?" se pregunto la rubia.

Enseguida apareció un chico con un enorme arreglo de rosas, era preciosos tenia rosas de todos colores.

-¿Dónde lo pongo?

-En el escritorio, por favor.- Usagi busco su bolso para sacar algo de dinero y darle propina al chico.

-Firme aquí de recibido.- Usagi frimo y le dio la propina al chico este dio las gracias y salio de su oficina.

La rubia busco la tarjeta y al encontrarla rápidamente la abrió para leerla.

"Para la rubia mas hermosa sobre la Tierra. Me encantan tus labios.

Atte. Mamoru."

Usagi sonrió ante el mensaje, después de todo el Dr. Chiba no era tan serio como aparentaba.

-Vaya vaya, están lindas las flores.- dijo Motoki.- ¿Quién te las mando? Será que la pequeña Usagi tiene galán después de tanto tiempo.

-No te burles Motoki, primero no soy tan pequeña, segundo si tengo galán y tercero no te voy a decir quien es.- dijo la rubia un poco seria.

-Ahhh Usa que mala eres anda dime quien es, lo conozco. Dime por favor, si anda si di que si.- decía Motoki en tono de suplica.

-No, no pienso decirte nada y además no lo conoces.

-¿Y lo voy a conocer pronto?- pregunto intrigado el rubio.

-Tal vez, y ya no preguntes que ni pienso decirte nada más.

-Ahh eres muy mala Usa, esta bien. Vine a preguntarte como va todo para la fiesta del viernes.

-No te preocupes está todo listo y bajo control.- dijo la rubia muy segura.

-Perfecto! Ya sabía yo que podía confiar en ti. Bueno Usa me voy de vacaciones pero te veo el viernes para la gran fiesta.

-Si cuídate y salúdame a Reiko.

Motoki salio con una sonrisa en el rostro no solo por que todo estaba listo para el evento del viernes sino también por que su querida amiga se veía feliz, de verdad deseaba que este chico fuera el indicado y que hiciera inmensamente feliz a su amiga por que ella se lo merecía.

Usagi se quedo contemplando las flores e inmediatamente la imagen de Mamoru acercándose a ella le vino a la mente, se quedo perdida en sus recuerdos unos instantes hasta que el teléfono la saco de su ensoñación.

-Dime Akane.

-Will quiere hablar contigo.

-Comunícamelo por favor.

La rubia comenzó a hablar con su amigo acerca de unas fotos que necesitaba para el evento, de los preparativos y de muchas cosas más sin darse cuenta de que ya era la hora de la comida y que cierto pelinegro se encontraba observándola desde la puerta.

El pelinegro se acerco sigilosamente a la rubia y esta estaba tan entretenida que no noto su presencia hasta que él le hablo al iodo.

-Nos vamos.- su tono era por demás seductor y la rubia sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo.

-Mamoru.- dijo sorprendida.- si dame unos segundos.- la chica se despidió de su amigo y tomo su bolso.- Lista, nos podemos ir.

-Pues en marcha, pero antes.- dijo el pelinegro y se acerco a la rubia y la beso, el beso estaba cargado de ansiedad, de ansiedad por volver a probar los dulces labios de la rubia.

-Yo también te extrañe.- dijo la rubia y sonrió.

-Al salir de la oficina de Usagi el pelinegro tomo su mano, cuando pasaron frente a la recepción Akane aun no salía de su asombro de ver al guapo del Dr. Chiba, cuando por poco queda en shock al verlo salir de la mano de Usagi.

-Usagi.- llamo Akane.

-Dime Akane.- volteo a ver la rubia a su amiga y por respuesta solo obtuvo una gran sonrisa y los pulgares de Akane levantados en señal de aprobación, la rubia solo pudo devolver la sonrisa.

Mamoru como siempre se portaba de lo mas lindo ayudando a Usagi con sus muletas y no perdía la oportunidad de tomarla en sus brazos según él por que así era mas rápido por que al paso de Usagi no llegarían nunca.

La comida fue de lo más tranquila y ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad de probar los labios del otro, desde hacia tanto tiempo ambos deseaban estar así que ahora que tenían la oportunidad no pensaban desperdiciarla, parecían niños con juguete nuevo no hacían otra cosa que besarse.

Mamoru llevo de nuevo a la rubia a su trabajo al terminar la comida y le prometió que pasaría por ella para llevarla a su casa. Cuando Usagi llego a la oficina Akane y Motoki la estaban esperando para bombardearla con preguntas a cerca del pelinegro.

-No pienso decirles nada.- dijo Usagi tajantemente y le parecio muy divertida la cara que pusieron sus amigos.

-Pero Usa, por favor.- pidió Akane.

-No le voy a decir nada por ahora.- ante esta respuesta ambos sonrieron esperanzados.- el día de la fiesta ustedes comprobaran que sucede.

-Hecho.- dijeron ambos y salieron de la oficina.

Y tal como lo prometió el encantador Dr. Chiba paso por la rubia para luego llevarla a su casa.

El resto de la semana fue un cambio brusco para ambos ya que trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos pero a veces debido a lo ajetreado de sus respectivos trabajos no se podía. Cuando no podían comer juntos se ponían de acuerdo para salir a cenar o incluso para desayunar.

El jueves por la mañana Usagi se dio cuenta que no tenia que ponerse para la fiesta del viernes y necesitaba un vestido que dejara a Mamoru con la boca abierta, tomo el teléfono y le marco Rei.

-Amiga tanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo Usagi.

-Hola Usa, pero no mientas tiene poco que nos vimos tu quieres algo.

-Ay Rei siempre me descubres, que te parece si te invito a comer y me acompañas a comprar un vestido para el evento que tengo el viernes.

-Esta bien pero solo si prometes decirme toda la verdad ya que estoy segura de que hay un chico de por medio.

-Toda la verdad, nos vemos a las dos en el centro comercial.

-Si en la heladería, nos vemos.

Cuando Usagi y Rei se encontraron lo primero que hizo la pelinegra fue comenzar a preguntar.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿de donde lo conoces?...

-Tranquila Rei, respira y te contare todo.

Usagi comenzó a contarle a su amiga todo acerca de todo lo acontecido con Mamoru con lujo de detalle.

-Te lo dije Usa, yo lo sabia, siempre supe que el se moría por tus huesitos pero como siempre no me hiciste caso.

-Ay Rei no me des sermones, solo tengo una duda crees que esto para el sea serio.

-Claro que si amiga por que lo dudas.

-No se, nunca me ha pedido que seamos novios o que salga exclusivamente con el, son tonterias verdad.- pregunto la rubia algo preocupada.

-Usagi como no va a ser ensero si se la ha pasado toda la semana contigo y te cuida mas que tus papas.

-Jajaja creo que tienes razón.

-Claro yo siempre la tengo.- dijo orgullosa la pelinegra.

Después de comer comenzaron a buscar el vestido. Algunos que a Usagui le gustaban a Rei no y viceversa, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo hasta que por fin encontraron un vestido negro estrapless con bordados blancos.

Usagi se lo probo y le quedaba de maravilla, se amoldaba perfecto a su cuerpo y hacia resaltar su blanca piel, además de que le permitía enseñar sus largas piernas ya que el vestido le quedaba por arriba de la rodilla lo único malo era la férula pero su querido doctor ya le había dado permiso de quitársela ese día.

Rei quedo encantada ahora solo faltaban los zapatos así que se fueron a buscarlos, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos eran altos puntiagudos y se ataban del tobillo lo cual permitiría disimular la vende que Usagi usaría para no lastimar su pie.

La mañana del viernes fue muy agitada para Usagi ya que se encargo de revisar que hasta el más mínimo detalle para el evento quedara perfecto, después tuvo una reunión con Motoki y este la invito a comer.

La rubia estaba ansiosa por que la fiesta comenzara y esto se debía a dos razones la primera dejar impresionados a los ejecutivos de la firma de ropa y la segunda ver que cara pondría Mamoru cuando la viera con ese vestido.

Usagi llego a su casa alrededor de las 8 de la noche y tenia dos horas para alistarse ya que el Dr. Chiba pasaría por ella a las 10. Decidió darse un baño relajante en tina para calmar un poco sus nervios después de eso puso manos a la obra para sorprender a Mamoru, empezando por la lencería era toda negra y con detalles de encaje después el vestido y el maquillaje el cual era aligero pero la hacia lucir aun mas hermosa, se recogió el pelo en un chonguito algo despeinado para que no se viera tan serio esto permitía que sus hombros y parte de su espalda resaltaran y por ultimo los zapatos, siguiendo la instrucciones de su doctor se puso la venda al principio se sintió rara ya que no apoyaba de todo el pie pero con el tiempo se acostumbro.

De repente tocaron el timbre y la rubia volteo a ver el reloj aun faltaba tiempo para que llegara Mamoru así que decidió ir a ver quien podría ser.

-¿Quien será? Mamoru es puntal y no creo que se haya adelantado.- al abrir la puerta la rubia no encontró a nadie, solo encontró en el suelo una rosa blanca y una nota la cual decía "Gracias por tu sonrisa es solo verla me alegra el día. Atte. PB"

-Otra vez PB, ¿quien serás? Por más que pienso no tengo idea de quien eres.- la rubia entro a su departamento sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba y fue a poner la rosa junto con las demás que le había enviado PB.

Minutos después el timbre sonó nuevamente y la rubia estaba casi segura de que estaba vez si era Mamoru por que ya eran las 10, se retoco el maquillaje y fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla la rubia se encontró con los ojos azul profundo del Dr. que por cierto se veía muy guapo, usaba unos jeans con una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados lo cual dejaba ver que al Dr. Chiba le daba tiempo de hacer ejercicio, por su parte Mamoru quedo impactado al ver a Usagi.

-"Dios se ve bellísima, y esas piernas. No Mamoru no puedes tener pensamientos pecaminosos en estos momentos." Buenas noches, te ves hermosa.- dijo el pelinegro y beso suavemente a la rubia.

-Gracia tu tampoco te ves mal.- dijo la rubia a la cual le estaban ganado los nervios ya que el Dr. se veía guapísimo.

-Nos vamos.-

-Si ya estoy más que lista.- y salieron rumbo a la fiesta.

En el camino Usagi se la paso contándole a Mamoru todo lo que había sufrido por la mañana y el la escuchaba poniéndole la mayor atención posible ya que el atuendo de la chica era una gran distracción.

Al llegar al lugar entraron inmediatamente y tomaron asiento en la mesa que tenían asignada, minutos después Mamoru se fue a la barra por bebidas para ambos dejando a la rubia sola. Enseguida llego Motoki con su esposa y comenzaron a platicar muy animadamente, Mamoru a lejos vio como un chico estaba platicando con muchas confiancitas con su novia así que decidió regresar con ella lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar junto a la rubia se dio cuenta de que también había otra chica con ellos, Usagi al percatarse de que el pelinegro estaba de regreso decidió presentarlo a sus amigos.

-Motoki, Reiko les presento a Mamoru Chiba, Mamoru ellos son mi jefe y gran amigo Motoki y ella es su esposa Reiko.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Mamoru Chiba, el novio de Usagi.- dijo el pelinegro que ahora que sabia que el chico tenia esposa estaba mas tranquilo pero quería dejar muy claro que Usagi era su novia, por su parte la rubia esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar decir esto al pelinegro.

-Mira nada más que escondido tenias a esta guapura.- dijo Reiko

-Oye!! Y yo que.- replico Motoki y ante esto todos rieron.

El cuarteto continuo platicando hasta que la música se los permitió ya que en cuanto esta empezó a sonar Reiko le pidió a Motoki que bailaran y le dijo a Mamoru que el también debía de bailar con la rubia y este así lo hizo.

La rubia movía todo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música dejando hechizado a Mamoru que no hacia otra cosa mas que verla y tratar de seguirle el paso después de todo las salidas a antros con James y Kevin en Londres habían rendido frutos ya que el también bailaba bastante bien.

Usagi comenzó a bailar un poco mas provocativa y ante esto el pelinegro sonrió, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más hacia su cuerpo.

-Le gusta como bailo Dr. Chiba.- pregunto la rubia en tono sensual.

-Me encanta.- dijo el pelinegro y la beso el beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas intenso incluso ya habían dejado de bailar, al separarse ambos sonrieron y continuaron bailando.

Después vino la presentación de los jeans junto con el desfile y luego continúo la fiesta. Usagi y Mamoru se la habían pasado bailando ya eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando el evento se dio por terminado, todos los directivos y Motoki quedaron fascinados con el evento por lo cual felicitaron a la rubia y se despidieron.

Se encontraban camino a casa se la rubia cuando de repente hablo Mamoru.

-Di si o no.- pregunto el pelinegro, la rubia lo volteo a ver algo extrañada y sonrió.

-Si!- ante esto el pelinegro tomo otro camino muy distinto al que llevaba a casa de la chica.

-Se puede saber a que acabo de decir que si.- pregunto la rubia.

El pelinegro se orillo, beso a la rubia de una forma muy apasionada y al separarse de ella la vio directo a los ojos, esos ojos azul celeste que le daban tanta esperanza y alegría.

-Ya lo veras.- dijo el, la beso suavemente en los labios y continuo por el nuevo camino.

N/A:

Hola a todas espero que se encuentren muy bien, una disculpa por la tardanza es que el trabajo me absorbe pero por fin logre terminar el capitulo espero les agrade dejen reviews para saber que piensas ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida.

A donde llevara Mamoru a Usagi es una sorpresa jejeje solo espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias a Isis Janet, ydiel, luna enamorada, Lunachibatsukino, AstarteChiba, sailor angel moon, Saly-luna, Rubia Chiba, hoshiharu, anita y Beatriz Ventura, gracias por leer y espero que este chap le guste.

Ydiel espero no haberte causado ningún problema jejeje y que todo vaya bien con el bebe, cuídate mucho.

Cuídense mucho.


	7. Chapter 7 Mi lugar secreto

Mi lugar secreto

El auto se encontraba ya en la carretera, llevaban ya alrededor de dos horas de camino Usagi se encontraba ya en brazos de Morfeo y Mamoru se encontraba concentrado en el camino, sabia que no tardarían en llegar el amanecer se aproximaba y quería llegar justo a tiempo para observarlo.

A lo lejos el pelinegro diviso una cabaña la cual se encontraba a las orillas del mar, ese lugar era su refugio siempre solía ir solo pero sin darse cuenta decidió llevar a Usagi era algo que deseaba compartir con ella.

Estaciono el auto, se quedo unos momentos contemplando a la rubia se veía tan hermosa dormida, el verla si le provocaba cuidarla y protegerla estaba seguro que a su lado iba a ser muy feliz y que haría todo lo posible por que ella se sintiera de la misma manera, no quería despertarla así que decidió cargarla y llevarla dentro de la cabaña, abrió la puerta de la cabaña y acomodo el sillón para recostarla ahí, bajo a la rubia del auto con suma delicadeza y la recostó en el sillón.

La cabaña era de lo mas acogedora así que estaba seguro de que disfrutarían su estancia en el lugar, fue a revisar en la cocina pero se encontró con que no había ningún tipo de alimento solo café así que preparo un poco ya que el clima era fresco, sirvió dos tazas y se dirigió a la sala en busca de la rubia.

El pelinegro despertó a la chica dándole un suave beso en los labios. Usagi despertó debido a la calidez que sintió en sus labios y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con los azul profundo del pelinegro.

-Hemos llegado dormilona.- dijo Mamoru.

-Mmm… buenos días.- dijo algo dormida la rubia.- y ha donde es que hemos llegado.- pregunto.

-A mi escondite, ven hay algo que quiero que veas.- dijo el pelinegro, la ayudo a levantarse y le dio la taza de café.

Salieron por la enorme puerta de cristal la cual brindaba una vista maravillosa, dejaba ver el mar en todo su esplendor y aun mejor comenzaba a amanecer. Se sentaron en las escaleras para observar el amanecer, Usagi tembló un poco debido a que hacia algo de frío, el pelinegro lo noto y la abrazo para brindarle un poco de calor, la rubia se refugio en su pecho y contemplaron el amanecer sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Después del bello amanecer Usagi bostezo, se encontraba cansada ya que la semana había sido muy agitada y Mamoru lo noto.

-Ven vamos a dormir un poco, después iremos por comida y algo de ropa al pueblo.- la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

Mamoru la condujo a la habitación, la cual tenía una cama enorme cubierta con sabanas de seda negra, todo en la habitación estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

-Tu dormirás aquí y yo en el sillón.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Pero la cama es lo suficientemente amplia para los dos.- dijo la rubia con un tono inocente.

-No te incomodaría dormir conmigo.

-Claro que no Dr. Chiba, siempre y cuando no sea de lo que da patadas al dormir no hay problema.- dijo la chica y sonrió.

-Esta bien deja busco algo de ropa para dormir.- dijo el ojiazul y comenzó a buscar en los cajones.

-Toma creo que esto te servirá.- y le dio una playera negra de algodón.- y este para mi.- era un pantalón de pijama negro.

-A que adivino, que te gusta el negro o me equivoco.- dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico.

-No, no te equivocas.- el pelinegro sonrió ante el comentario.

-Bueno Dr. Chiba de la vuelta para que me pueda cambiar.

-Ahh si claro, mejor voy por un poco mas de café y te dejo cambiar.- dijo el pelinegro algo sonrojado.

Mamoru fue a la cocina por un poco de café para ambos, Usagi se quito el vestido y se entretuvo viendo la habitación y no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro entro nuevamente a la habitación, este dejo las tazas en una mesita y cuando volteo se encontró con la rubia en ropa interior saliendo del baño, era una visión exquisita ver el contraste del negro de la lencería de la rubia y su blanca piel, pero decido que lo mejor era dar la vuelta y hablar para que la chica notara su presencia.

-Te traje más café.- ante esto la rubia dio un respingo.

-Espera aun no voltees.- dijo la rubia y se puso lo mas rápido que pudo la playera, lo cual le quedaba a la mitad del muslo.- Ya puedes dar la vuelta.

El pelinegro volteo pero le causo ternura ver a la rubia con su playera la cual le quedaba grande pero aun así la hacia ver hermosa y por demás provocativa.

-Yo me voy a cambiar en el baño, en la mesa esta tu café.- dijo el pelinegro y se dirigió al baño.

La rubia fue por su tasa de café le dio un trago y fue a deshacer la cama y se metió en ella, vio salir al pelinegro del baño tenia el torso descubierto ya que solo usaba el pantalón de pijama, tenia unos abdominales envidiables, sus brazos eran fuertes y marcados ahora entendía por que la cargaba con tanta facilidad.

-Estas bien así o quieres otra cobija.- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Así estoy bien, gracias. A dormir Dr. Chiba!!

-A dormir señorita Tsukino.

Mamoru se acomodo al otro lado de la cama y ambos se dispusieron a dormir, pero no les resulto del todo fácil ya que saber que el otro se encontraba cerca les complicaba la tarea.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron acercando al centro de la cama y cuando Usagi volteo para ver a Mamoru este se encontraba de frente a ella, ambos comenzaron a reírse de nervios.

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir.- pregunto el pelinegro.

-No, y la verdad me siento muy cansada.

-Mmm… que podremos hacer para dormir.- y el pelinegro se quedo pensando.

-No se, pero se aceptan sugerencias.- dio la rubia.

-Pues cuando era niño y no podía dormir mi mamá me abrazaba y me quedaba dormido.

-Crees que si me abrazas me duerma.- pregunto la rubia en tono inocente.

-Pues si quieres podemos intentarlo.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Si, no me parece mala idea.- Mamoru se acerco a la rubia y esta se acomodo en su pecho, él la abrazo, respiro el aroma de su pelo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, ambos cerraron sus ojos y el sueño poco a poco los fue venciendo a ellos y a los nervios que sentían de estar así de juntos.

Durmieron hasta el medio día, Mamoru fue el primero en despertar y se quedo contemplando a Usagi la cual seguía recostada en su pecho, ella lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con lo de él, le dio una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- dijo la rubia en tono adormilado.

-Buenos días dormilona. Que te parece si vamos al pueblo a hacer las compras.

-Si, además necesito algo de ropa y otros zapatos.

-Creo que tengo algo que te puede servir por el momento.- dicho esto el pelinegro se levanto de la cama y fue a buscar en la otra habitación.- Lo encontré yo creo que si te queda.- y entro nuevamente a la habitación donde aun estaba Usagi y le entrego un vestido blanco.

La rubia tomo el vestido, era hermoso blanco de tirantes con bordados.- Deja me lo pruebo.- se fue directo al baño para preobrárselo, el vestido le quedaba perfecto se ajustaba a su torso resaltando su pecho y le quedaba holgado de la cadera hacia abajo, se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba el vestido y no entendía como Mamoru tenia un vestido así. Salio del baño para mostrarle al Dr. Chiba lo bien que le quedaba el vestido.

-¿Como es que usted Dr. Chiba tiene un vestido así de lindo? ¿Que alguna de sus novias lo olvido? – dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico.

-No, nunca he traído a ninguna persona a este lugar de hecho tu eres la primera. Ten espero sean de tu numero. – le dio unas sandalias blancas que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido. – Ese vestido era de mi madre y esta nuestra casa de playa solíamos venir mucho cuando era niño.- dijo en tono melancólico.

La rubia se sorprendió ante su respuesta y al ver su cara no supo que hacer asi que solo se acerco a él, lo abrazo y le dio un suave beso el los labio.

-Gracias, pero no crees que a tu mamá le moleste que use su vestido.

-No estoy seguro que a ella le hubiera encantado que lo tuvieras.- dijo el pelinegro y sonrió.- Además se te ve muy bien, te bañas tu primero y yo?

-Yo por que me tardo mucho.- la rubia se fue directo al baño, trato de no tardarse tanto como acostumbraba por que la verdad se moría de hambre, salio del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-Dr. Chiba su turno.- dijo la rubia.

Mamoru se encontraba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro, al escuchar a Usagi volteo a verla y vaya sorpresa que se llevo, vio simplemente con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo, la gotas de agua reposaban sobre sus hombros resbalando lentamente y su cabello completamente mojado, recordó a la niña que conoció en la preparatoria, su sonrisa no había cambiado en nada pero ahora no era mas una niña, era una hermosa mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Si ya voy.- y se fue directo a darse un baño de agua fría.

Usagi se puso el vestido junto son las sandalias que le había dado el pelinegro, todo le quedaba perfecto y a ella le encantaba ese vestido. Se dejo el cabello suelto y su maquillaje era muy ligero. Mamoru salio vestido del baño con el cabello aun alborotado lo cual le causo ternura a la rubia, se acerco a él, le acomodo el cabello con las manos y lo beso, él instintivamente puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y profundizo el beso, continuaron así unos momentos hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

-Nos vamos Dr. Chiba por que no se usted pero yo me muero de hambre.

-No solo tu bonita, yo también.- la rubia sonrió ante su respuesta le encantaba cuando le decía bonita, él tomo su mano y salieron de la casa.

Llegaron al pueblo en 15 minutos y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un lugar para comer. Encontraron un pequeño restaurante que se veía muy agradable y comieron ahí y de postre Usagi se comió una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Después de la comida caminaron por el pueblo compraron comida suficiente para su estancia en el lugar y ropa para Usagi y por supuesto que no podía faltar el traje de baño ya que ella por nada del mundo se perdería el mar.

En cuanto llegaron la rubia fue a ponerse el traje de baño y con su mejor cara de puchero convenció al pelinegro de que fueran al mar.

- Mamoru serías tan amable de ponerme bloqueador.- pidió la rubia.

-Claro.- y el pelinegro comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de la rubia, su piel se sentía suave y se pregunto como seria sentir esa piel tan suave en contra de la suya.- Listo, ya termine.

-Deja te pongo yo a ti, no queremos que el Dr. Chiba termine con la piel quemada o si.- dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico y comenzó a untarle bloqueador en esa bien formada espalda.

-Vamos.- dijo la rubia y tomo de la mano al pelinegro y lo llevo en dirección al mar.

El mar se encontraba de lo más tranquilo, permitiendo que ambos disfrutaran de esa tranquilidad. Usagi se quedo parada unos segundo contemplando la belleza del lugar cuando sintió que algo rozo su pierna, volteo y no vio al pelinegro por ningún lugar, lo llamo pero el no aprecia por ningún lugar de repente sintió como algo la levanto y comenzó a gritar.

Mamoru la tenia sujetada firmemente por la cintura la había levantado un poco y ella cómenos a gritar.

-Te tengo.- dijo el pelinegro y la rubia se sujeto a él.

-Eres un tonto me asustaste.- dijo la rubia a la vez que ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

-Lo siento no era mi intención.- se disculpo el pelinegro y se acerco a la rubia para besarla. El beso aumento su intensidad y el pelinegro recorrió con su lengua los labios de la rubia y ella por su parte lo dejo entrar así que sus lenguas comenzaron un baile que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, el mar los mecía lentamente mientras ellos continuaban con ese beso.

Se separaron después de un largo tiempo y se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, la rubia se abrazo más a él y el pelinegro la tomo en sus brazos y la saco del mar.

-Vamos a prepara la cena, ¿si? – pregunto el pelinegro. La rubia asintió y se recargo en su pecho.

Ambos se metieron a al baño para quitarse la sal del cuerpo, el agua caía suavemente sobre sus cuerpos, Mamoru recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos y ella simplemente cerro los ojos al sentir las fuertes manos del pelinegro recorrer su cuerpo, una vez que sus manos terminaron el recorrido prosiguieron sus labios, comenzó dándole un suave beso en la boca y bajo al cuello dio pequeños besos por todo el cuello bajando hasta el espacio que se forma entre los senos y dio un dulce beso en el lugar, la rubia dejo escapar un suspiro a la vez que abrió los ojos tomo el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y lo beso, a él le hubiera encantado besar un poco mas de esa parte del cuerpo de la rubia pero el top de su traje de baño no se lo permitió.

Continuaron besándose mientras la pequeñas manos de la rubia recorrían la espalda del pelinegro y subían hasta su cabeza para alborotarle el cabello, Usagi rió ante su acción y el pelinegro se perdió en su risa, le gustaba verla contenta y le encantaba el brillo que desprendía sus ojos cuando reía, salieron del baño y se cambiaron para preparar la cena.

Después de cenar se sentaron a ver una película, la rubia se acomodo en el pecho del pelinegro y casi al final de la película se quedo dormida, Mamoru termino de verla, apago la tv y llevo a la rubia en su brazos hasta la habitación la dejo suavemente en la cama, se quito la playera y se acostó, se quedo observando el techo pensando el lo acontecido cuando sintió como la rubia se acomodaba nuevamente en su pecho y se abrazaba a él, el por su parte la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches Usako.- dijo muy bajito el pelinegro.

N/A: Perdon nuevamente por la tardanza espero le guste el capitulo, ya se que esta cortito pero creo que es significativo como que ya se empiezan a acercar mas. Todo el asunto de PB no tarda en resolverse así que estén pendientes.

Muchas gracias a lunaenamorada, Selene Chiba y Astarte Black, Isis Janet, akela17, salyluna, Lunachibatsukino, Beatriz Ventura, Ydiel y sailor angel moon. Gracias por los reviews ojala les guste el chap.

Ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida.

Saludos!!


	8. Chapter 8 Cambios

Cap 8

Cambios

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde la visita a la casa de la playa Usagi ya se encontraba bien de su pie y todo iba viento en popa, ninguno de los dos le podía pedir mas a la vida estaban con la persona que amaban y eso era lo que siempre habían esperado.

-Din dong.- llamaban a la puerta de Usagi eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana.

La rubia fue a atender el llamado y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas con lilis y rosas, era el mismo chico que solía llevarle las rosas, por lo menos iba a visitarla una vez por semana entregar el envío y otras simplemente aparecían las rosas en la puerta.

-Hola señorita Tsukino, esto es para usted.- dijo el chico de la florería.

-Gracias -- -dijo la rubia y le dio la propina al chico.

-De nada.- dijo el chico a la vez que se alejaba rumbo al elevador.

-Espera.- pidió la rubia

-Dígame señorita en que la puedo ayudar.

-Tu sabes quien es la persona que manda las flores.- pregunto la rubia ya que últimamente le intrigaba la situación, a veces creía que podía ser un psicópata otras un chico muy lindo y otras no tenia ni la menor idea.

-Pues que no las manda su novio.- pregunto el chico algo intrigado.

-No.- dijo la rubia dudando.- tu has visto al chico que las manda.

-No señorita yo solo hago las entregas y rara vez estoy cuando se hacen los pedidos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.- dijo la rubia, el chico se fue y ella cerró su puerta.

Últimamente no podía sacarse de la cabeza a PB no es que no pensara en Mamoru sino que le intrigaba quien era esa persona y por que nunca se había presentado ante ella, los mensajes de las tarjetas siempre eran ambiguos y ya no sabia que pensar.

La rubia entro a su casa coloco las flores en un jarrón y fue directo a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, había quedado para desayunar con Mamoru y se verían en el café que estaba cerca del hospital. Antes de salir de su casa se detuvo para leer la tarjeta que acompañaba a las flores y esta decía:

"Sin darte cuenta alegras mis días y mi único propósito es hacerte feliz Atte. PB"

Se quedo pensando quien podía ser PB tal vez era alguien del trabajo, pero no ella los conocía muy bien a todos y si de algo estaba segura es que ninguno de ellos sentía algo por ella que no fuera amistad y cariño, pero ya pensaría después que se le iba a hacer tarde para ver a su querido Dr.

Al llegar al café Mamoru ya la estaba esperando se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del rincón ese era su lugar favorito por que nadie los molestaba, se encontraba de espaldas a la rubia así que esta aprovecho la situación, se acerco lentamente al pelinegro y le tapo los ojos.

-Adivina quien soy.- le dijo muy bajito al oído, lo que provoco que unos escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo del pelinegro, como adoraba esa sensación que solo ella podía causarle.

-Eres mi hermoso ángel.- dijo al pelinegro al tiempo que tomaba las manos que cubrían sus ojos.

-Bien dicho Dr. Chiba.- dijo la rubia y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra el Dr. atrapo los suaves labios de la chica entre los suyos obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas.

-Buenos días.- dijo el pelinegro al separarse pero la rubia sonrió y continuo con el beso el cual tardo en terminar. La rubia se levanto de las piernas del pelinegro para tomar asiento.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy srita. Tsukino?

-Yo opino que unos hotcakes con jugo de naranja y fruta no me caerían nada mal.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

-Por fin ya es viernes y mañana vas a ser todo mío ¿verdad? – pregunto la rubia temiendo la respuesta.

-Amor te tengo una noticia.- y el pelinegro puso cara de decepción.

-Y por que creo que no me va a gustar esa noticia.- dijo la rubia en tono triste y poniendo una enorme cara de puchero.

-Soy tuyo a partir de hoy a las 6 de la tarde.- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que bien!! – dijo la rubia visiblemente emocionada.- Dr. Chiba no vuelva a jugar conmigo de esa manera.

-Lo siento amor es que me gusta ver que carita vas a poner.- se disculpo el doctor y le dio un beso a la rubia.

Ordenaron el desayuno y se pusieron a platicar acerca del trabajo del Dr. Chiba que últimamente había estado muy ocupado lo cual a veces le impedía pasar todo el tiempo que deseaba con su linda novia, pero hoy iba a estar con ella desde las 6 de la tarde y no pensaba dejarla hasta el lunes.

Terminaron el desayuno y se retiraron del café, Mamoru llevo a la rubia a su trabajo y de ahí se dirigió al hospital.

El día transcurrió con algunos problemillas para la rubia ya que aun no le confirmaban ciertas locaciones para la nueva sesión de fotos pero después de muchas llamadas todo había quedado listo. En cuanto al pelinegro su día resulto bastante pesado ya que tuvo un par de cirugías de emergencia pero logro terminar a tiempo para pasar por su novia a la hora acordada.

El pelinegro pasó a recoger a la rubia a su trabajo y de ahí fueron a su casa a recoger sus cosas, se suponía que Usagi era la secuestradora pero no contó con que el pelinegro ya tenía todo planeado.

El pelinegro esperaba ese viaje desde que habían regresado de la casa de la playa, le había encantado pasar tiempo a solas con la chica y a decir verdad en estos últimos meses no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, su plan era llevarla a las montañas a una cabaña cerca de las aguas termales.

Llegaron a casa de la rubia, esta enseguida fue a su recamara para preparar su maleta pensaba secuestrar a su novio pero no estaba conciente de la sorpresa que le esperaba.

-¿Que mas tengo que llevar? Solo me dijiste ropa cómoda.- pregunto la rubia.

-Ah si se me olvidaba también lleva traje de baño.

-Perdón!!- dijo la rubia algo desorientada por la respuesta – vamos a regresar a ka cabaña de tu familia – pregunto intrigada la rubia.

-Mmm no te lo puedo decir.- dijo muy serio el pelinegro

-Anda amor dime.- y la rubia se acerco peligrosamente al pelinegro poniendo su mejor cara de puchero.

-No o no seria sorpresa y no me pongas esa cara.- no soportaba cuando le ponía esa cara no le podía decir que no a esa cara pero arruinaría la sorpresa así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo.

-Ah que malo eres conmigo.

-Ya apúrate a terminar tu maleta para que nos podamos ir.

-Si ya voy, es usted muy malo Dr. Chiba.

-Ay si malísimo pero así me quieres o no?

-Pues la verdad no no lo quiero.- dijo la rubia muy seria y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su habitación. El pelinegro se quedo parado sin entender la reacción de su novia, no creía que fuera para tanto y lo que le contesto le dolió.

La rubia dio la vuelta sin que el pelinegro se percatara y corrió hacia sus brazos este solo sintió el impacto del pequeño cuerpo de la rubia.

-No doctor Chiba no lo quiero lo AMO.- se paro de puntitas para alcanzar los labios del pelinegro y lo beso.

El doctor se quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de Usagi, ella le había dicho que lo amaba el sabia desde hace mucho que amaba a esa chica pero pensó que ella iba a tardar mucho en decirlo., sentía la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos y lo único que pudo hacer fue profundizar mas el beso. Al separarse el pelinegro se quedo contemplando a la rubia la vio directo a los ojos y le dijo

-Yo también te amo.- y la beso nuevamente, se separo lentamente de ella y le dio un beso en la frente.- Ve a terminar tu maleta amor.

-Si.- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación.

El pelinegro se quedo perdido en los pasos de su novia y contemplo cada uno de los movimientos que ella hizo para llegar a su habitación, se veía tan hermosa su cabello llendo de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus caderas, así que decido seguirla. La tomo por la cintura sin que ella lo notara le dio suavemente la vuelta para poder besarla hasta cansarse aunque el estaba seguro de que ese dia nunca llegaría. Se besaron hasta que la intensidad fue en aumento y termino recostando a la rubia sobre su cama se separo un poco de ella y le sonrió y pudo ver el ramo de rosas blancas sobre su buró y sonrió picadamente.

-¿Qué sucede amor? que ya no piensas besarme.

-Claro que si, te voy a comer a besos.- y dicho esto el pelinegro comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia provocando uno que otro suspiro.

-Dr. Chiba si seguimos así me voy a perder mi sorpresa.

-Tienes razón es mejor que nos vayamos para darte tu sorpresa.- Al pelinegro no le gusto mucho la interrupción pero sabia que tenia 3 noches a Usagi para el solo y no pensaba desaprovecharlas.

Salieron del departamento de Usagi a las termas que se encontraban alrededor de 3 horas de camino, como la rubia estaba algo cansada se quedo dormida la mayor parte del trayecto a Mamoru le encantaba verla así dormida parecía un ángel no es que no lo pareciera despierta pero despierta era un torbellino. Se despertó como media hora entes de llegar y comenzó a platicar con el pelinegro lo cual hizo mucho más corto el viaje.

Al llegar al lugar Usagi se quedo sorprendida, el lugar era hermoso estaba escondido entre las montañas, se veía tranquilo lleno de paz. Llegaron a la recepción del hotel y les entregaron las llaves y los llevaron a su cabaña, esta tenia una hermosa vista ya que estaba frente a un lago, Mamoru le dio la respectiva propina al chico q llevo las maletas y este se retiro. Usagi exploro todo el lugar tenían una pequeña estancia una baño con tina y la recamara enorme al igual q la cama de esta toda la habitación esta alumbrada por velas proporcionando un ambiente por demás romántico.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto el pelinegro.

-Me encanto, el lugar es precioso y la habitación me encanta.- dijo la rubia emocionada, sabía que ese viaje podría cambiar muchas cosas en su relación con Mamoru que tal vez sus lazos se volverían más fuertes y que ciertas cosas iban a pasar entre ellos.

-Que bueno q te gusto princesa, ahora hay mucho por hacer podriamos ir a las termas, ir a que nos den un masaje, pasear por los alrededores y luego ir a cenar, ¿cuál escoges?

-Mmm ir a dar un paseo y después la cena.

-Pues en marcha señorita Tsukino.

Salieron de la cabaña y comenzaron a caminar, Usagi se contemplo la belleza del lago por unos instantes, Mamoru se acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con los brazos y beso su cuello.

-Te digo un secreto.- dijo muy bajito en el oído de la rubia y ella solo pudo asentir ya que su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar la voz del Dr. algo que no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro.- A mi me encantas tu, la forma en que caminas, cuando te ríes, tus ojos cada parte de ti me encanta hasta el mas mínimo detalle siempre ha sido así simplemente me encantas.

La rubia se quedo sorprendida por la palabras del pelinegro y lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarlo, se besaran un largo tiempo y después siguieron con la caminata todo el recorrido lo hicieron en silencio y tomados de la mano, se dedicaron a contemplar el paisaje.

-Mamoru podemos ir a cenar ya tengo hambre.- dijo la rubia como si fuera una niña pequeña lo que al pelinegro le causo gracia.

- Claro que si mi bebe vamos cenar o que te parece si vamos a la cabaña y ordenamos algo para que no lo lleven.

- Muy buena idea Dr. Chiba.- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Llegaron a la cabaña y el pelinegro inmediatamente tomo el teléfono para ordenar la cena mientras tanto Usagi se dirigió a la habitación y se recostó, cuando sintió que alguien más estaba en la cama giro y se encontró con los ojos azul profundo como el mar, que la miraron fijamente. Mamoru se acerco y beso a la rubia muy tiernamente pero el beso se intensifico y el ya estaba sobre las rubia…

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió anunciando la llegada de la cena, Mamoru se separo de la rubia con mucho trabajo y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Aquí esta su cena señor.- dijo el joven.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo el Dr. dejándolo pasar para que acomodara la cena en la mesa.

Después de poner la cena en la mesa el joven se retiro y el pelinegro regreso a la habitación en busca de la rubia pero al llegar no había señales de ella.

-Usagi.- la llamo sin obtener respuesta y volvió a llamarla pero no había respuesta hasta que sintió la calidez de unos brazos rodeándolo por el pecho.

-Con que aquí estas eh! – se giro rápidamente y tomo a la rubia en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

-En que estábamos?

- Mmm… usted Dr. Chiba me estaba besando.- respondió la rubia en tono coqueto.

- Ahora ya nadie nos va interrumpir.-El pelinegro no perdió ni un segundo y comenzó a besar nuevamente a la rubia

- No nadie.- respondió la rubia al separarse un poco de esos dulces labios y beso nuevamente al del pelinegro.

N/A:

Hola a todas espero que estén muy bien, ya se que ahora si no tuve vergüenza me tarde mucho en actualizar de verdad lo siento mucho pero el trabajo me absorbe bastante pero ya el próximo capitulo ya lo tengo bien pensado me imagino que ya saben de que va a tratar ya por fin a estos tortolitos les llego su hora jejeje.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida.

Me da gusto ver que tengo nuevas lectoras gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por leer ya saben dejen review para saber que piensan, gracias a Selene Chiba y Astarte Black, SalyLuna, lu, Beatriz Ventura, serenity-venus022, sailo angel moon, lunachibatsukino, henra y nitzia tsukino.

Cuídense mucho.

Saludos!!


	9. Chapter 9 Solos tu y yo

#

**Solos tú y yo **

En que estábamos?

- Mmm… usted Dr. Chiba me estaba besando.- respondió la rubia en tono coqueto.

- Ahora ya nadie nos va interrumpir.-El pelinegro no perdió ni un segundo y comenzó a besar nuevamente a la rubia

- No nadie.- respondió la rubia al separarse un poco de esos dulces labios y beso nuevamente al del pelinegro.

El pelinegro comenzó a quitarle lentamente la playera a la rubia y se encontró con un bra de encaje rosa bastante sugerente, prosiguió a besándole el cuello trazo un camino de besos hacia el espacio que había entre los senos de la rubia, los admiro unos segundo eran perfectos y se moría de ganas por velos al descubierto pero debía de esperar un poco mas, siguió con el camino de besos y jugo su lengua con el ombligo de la rubia lo cual provoco que la rubia se riera.

-Jajaja me haces cosquillas jajaja ya por favor.- pero el pelinegro continuo a pesar de las suplicas de la chica le encantaba escuchar su risa motivo por el cual seguía con las cosquillas después de unos instantes paro para seguir con su tarea.

Seguido de eso se dispuso a despojarla de sus jeans lentamente bajo el cierre y se encontró con una tanguita que hacia juego con el bra, el pelinegro sonrió y miro a la rubia.

Usagi se encontraba sonrojada, la mirada del pelinegro la hacia ponerse nerviosa no es que ella usara ese tipo de ropa interior siempre pero pensó que la ocasión lo ameritaba pero la verdad era que la mirada del pelinegro la ponía nerviosa de sobremanera.

Al ver a la rubia sonrojada recordó sus días de preparatoria.

-- Flash Back --

Desde el primer día en que la vio se enamoro perdidamente de la pequeña rubia, le encantaba su forma de ser siempre se lucia alegre y le encantaba escucharla reír, había ocasiones en las que se salía de su clase para irla a buscar a su salón la observaba desde la puerta a veces platicando con sus amigas, otras muy concentrada en la clase y algunas otros con la mirada perdida no sabia se si encontraba pensando en algo de la clase o en alguien lo cual lo ponía celoso.

Ese día se encontraba viendo a la rubia por la ventana de la puerta, se veía muy linda usaba una playera rosa y unos jeans, estaba con la mirada perdida y él se le quedo viendo de repente la rubia volteo hacia donde el estaba y lo miro a los ojos él le sostuvo la mirada y ella se sonrojo pero aun así no dejo de verlo luego muy tímidamente la chica le sonrió en espera de que el hiciera algo, el pelinegro sonrió abiertamente lo cual provoco que la rubia sonriera aun mas pero el sonrojo no desaparecía.

La maestra de la rubia volteo hacia la puerta y le hizo señas al pelinegro para que se retirara este asintió y con la mano se despidió de la rubia la cual nuevamente le sonrió.

El pelinegro regreso a su salón muy sonriente esperaba que la rubia pensara de vez en cuando en él ya que ella ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

-- Fin del Flash Back --

Sintió las manos de la rubia sobre su rostro lo cual lo trajo se sus pensamientos, se acerco y la beso de una forma muy apasionada, después de eso la despojo completamente de sus jeans.

La rubia no pensaba quedarse atrás así que comenzó a quietarle la camisa al pelinegro y con sus manos recorrió su bien formado abdomen el pelinegro adoraba sentir las suaves manos de la rubia sobre su piel, la rubia bajo las manos lentamente hasta llegar a los jeans y los desabrocho inmediatamente el pelinegro usaba unos boxers negros, el le ayudo a quitarse los jeans lo mas rápido que pudo ya que su piel le pedía a gritos sentir la suave piel de la rubia.

La coloco bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo, beso la parte sur del cuerpo de la rubia lo cual provoco que esta suspirara y el pelinegro sonriera maliciosamente.

-Ah no Dr. Chiba esto no es justo.- dijo la rubia y consiguió quedar sobre el pelinegro le beso el cuello y con sus manos recorrió su abdomen su mano bajo hasta aprisionar la hombría del pelinegro con lo cual logro que un fuerte gemido escapara del pelinegro.

El pelinegro se sentó y tomo a la rubia por el trasero para así levantarse de la cama la rubia enredo sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro mientras el seguía con las manos en su trasero, adoro la sensación de tener a Usagi de esa forma y se dio cuanta de que la pequeña rubia de la preparatoria ya era toda una mujer.

Mientras el pelinegro la sostenía con una mano en su trasero con la otra desabrocho el bra para dejar libres sus senos, le encantaba el Dr. Chiba era tierno, cariñoso y un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La recargo en la pared para tener mayor apoyo y con una mano tomo uno de sus senos y los masajeo suavemente mientras la besaba luego hizo lo mismo con el otro seno, Usagui podía sentir toda la firmeza del doctor contra su tanguita lo cual la hizo suspirar, el pelinegro prosiguió a jugar con los senos de la rubia ayudado de su lengua cosa que a la rubia le encanto.

Sujeto nuevamente a la rubia por el trasero y la llevo a la cama la recostó suavemente y se separo de ella para quitarle la pequeña pieza de encaje que aun permanecía sobre su cuerpo, él hizo lo mismo y se acerco lentamente y se coloco sobre a ella y la miro directo a los ojos.

-- Flash Back --

Mamoru se encontraba tendido sobre su cama viendo hacia el techo le alegraba el hecho de que había terminado la preparatoria y que pronto se iría a Londres a estudiar medicina pero sabia que eso significaba no volver a ver a la pequeña rubia que hacia volar su imaginación pero lo que le asustaba es que no sabia si la dejaría de ver solo por un tiempo o tal vez jamás la volvería a encontrar.

Se culpaba por no haberle hablado mas durante el tiempo que la tuvo cerca, tal vez hubiera sido preferible estar con ella un tiempo y no vivir preguntándose que hubiera podido ser, pero se le hacia injusto estar con ella para después marcharse lejos por varios años, el deseaba que ella fuera feliz pero lo que mas deseaba era que el fuera el hombre que la hiciera feliz, el que la complementara en todos los aspectos.

Ese día tenia que ir a ala escuela a recoger unos papeles, tal vez se podría despedir de ella así que se animo un poco y fue a la escuela con la esperanza de verla.

Llego y fue directo a recoger los papeles por los que iba y después fue a la explanada para ver si la veía pasar con sus amigas paso una hora y no la vio por ningún lugar y de repente la vio parada en medio de la explanada con su amiga Mina se veía hermosa usaba un suéter negro el cual resaltaba su blanca piel, la miro fijamente esperando que ella volteara hacia donde el estaba y lo consiguió.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron perdieron en los ojos uno del otro el quería correr hacia ella abrazarla y besarla y decirle que regresaría por ella y que nunca mas la dejaría que estaría a su lado por siempre pero no pudo, ella por su parte sabia que lo mas probable es que nunca mas lo volvería a ver y se notaba en sus ojos los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas que peleaban por salir pero ella lo impedía.

El pelinegro se sintió mal por causar esa reacción en la rubia pero él pensaba que eso era lo mejor, le sonrió a la rubia y ella le devolvió la sonrisa más dulce y tierna que alguien le hubiera dado jamás aunque estaba cargada de tristeza pero aún así guardaría esa imagen en su mente por siempre.

Una de las amigas de la chica se acerco para hablarle así que ella volteo en otra dirección momento que el aprovecho para desaparecer de la vista de la rubia pero la seguía viendo a lo lejos, vio la cara de tristeza que puso ella cuando volteo y no lo encontró, sus amigas le dijeron algo lo cual provoco que sonriera y se la llevaron del lugar.

Él por su parte se dirigió a su casa por sus maletas para dirigirse al aeropuerto, ya en el avión el pelinegro miraba por la ventana cuando los motores comenzaron a sonar, el avión despego y el pelinegro se hizo una promesa regresaría por la rubia y la haría muy feliz.

-- Fin del Flash Back --

La rubia tomo el rostro del pelinegro entre sus mano y lo acerco a ella para besarlo con la ternura infinita que solo ella poseía, se besaron sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos.

- Te amo Usagi.

-Yo también te amo.

Dicho esto el pelinegro entro lentamente en la rubia lo cual provoco que ella gimiera, comenzó a moverse suavemente y sintió como la rubia lo aprisionaba fuertemente, ella comenzó a moverse indicando el compás que el pelinegro debía de seguir, empezó lento aumentando el ritmo poco a poco el se sentía prisionero dentro de ella pero podría estar así por siempre y ella sentía que con cada movimiento que el hacia iba a explotar las sensaciones eran tantas que no las podía controlar su cuerpo ya no le respondía, ya no era mas dueña de su cuerpo ya que este solo respondía a los movimientos, besos y caricias que le proporcionaba el pelinegro, quería gritarle cuanto lo amaba y todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir en esos momentos pero cada que lo intentaba solo salían suspiros de su boca.

La rubia recorría con sus manos la espalda del pelinegro y este sentía que cada caricia que ella le daba le quedaba grabada a fuego en su piel sentía el suave roce de sus manos sujetándose firmemente a el, repentinamente la rubia rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del pelinegro lo cual profundizo mas su unión y los lleno de placer.

-Nunca mas te voy a perder.- dijo el pelinegro beso a la rubia y se adentro mas en ella, provocando una explosión en sus cuerpos indicando que habían alcanzado la cima.

El pelinegro se recostó sobre la rubia y ella acariciaba dulcemente su pelo metiendo sus dedos entro los mechones negro azabache del doctor.

El sueño estaba comenzando a vencer a la rubia así que el doctor la recostó sobre su pecho para poder abrazarla, ella se acomodo y con una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho del pelinegro hasta que el sueño la venció por completo.

Por su parte el pelinegro se quedo observando a la rubia hasta que el perdió la batalla contra el sueño.

Al despertar sintió como la rubia se acurrucaba mas en su pecho, abrió los ojos y la encontró con su cabeza recargada en su pecho y rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos, se veía tan hermosa los pocos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana chocaban suavemente sobre su piel, quería guardar ese momento para el grabarlo en su memoria y nunca olvidarlo, la rubia tenia sus ojos cerrados, sus labios con un ligero color rosa, y su pecho descubierto pegado al suyo, recorrió lentamente con su mano la espalda de la rubia y sintió nuevamente su suave y tersa piel, se acerco a ella y beso su frente seguida por los labios.

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió al pelinegro. – Buenos días!! .- dijo la rubia y se levanto un poco para besar los labios del pelinegro.

El pelinegro miro intensamente a la rubia cuyo torso se encontraba al descubierto, observar su desnudez era un deleite sin igual y no iba a perder la oportunidad de ver los bien formados y redondeados senos de la rubia iluminados por unos cuantos rayos de sol, al percatarse de esto la rubia se sonrojo y se escondió nuevamente en el pecho del pelinegro tapándose con las sabanas.

-Dr. Chiba que nunca antes había visto a una mujer desnuda.

-Si algunas veces.

-Entonces por que me mira de esa forma

-Por que nunca había visto algo tan perfecto como tú.

-No digas tonterías no soy perfecta nadie es perfecto.

-Pues para mí tú eres la mujer más perfecta que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Ay! Dr. Chiba que voy a hacer con usted.

-Eso es muy sencillo, mimarme, apapacharme, besarme, acariciarme y hacerme el amor todos los días.

-Ah si.- dijo la rubia con un leve sonrojo.

-Si.- dijo muy serio el pelinegro.

-Me agrada su idea.- dijo la rubia y lo beso.

La mañana entera la pasaron en la cama entre besos y caricias demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban.

Salieron por la tarde a caminar y a comer algo ya que por muy grande que fuera el amor que se profesaban necesitaban alimento, se encontraban dando un paseo por los jardines del lugar y Mamoru se sentó repetidamente debajo de un árbol recargándose en el tronco, ayudo a la rubia a sentarse la acomodo entre sus piernas, respiro el dulce aroma de su cabello y le dio un beso en su cabeza.

-Usagi hay algo que necesito decirte.- dijo muy serio el pelinegro.

N/A:

Perdón!! Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero de verdad que le trabajo me absorbe horrores espero que les guste el capitulo y que no se hayan olvidado de la historia. Este es mi primer lemon asi que espero les agrade cualquier sugerencia y comentario son bienvenidos, por favor dejen reviews para saber que les parecio.

Jejeje ya se que soy mala por dejar la historia asi pero todo tiene un por que y en el proximo capitulo lo van a saber, espero no tardar tanto con el proximo pero no prometo nada por que sino puras fallas conmigo.

Muchas gracias por leer y en especial a: PsS, Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte Black, lu, Isis Jenet, SalyLuna, NeoSerenityMoon, Beatriz Ventura, ginnyg, mirta serena tsukino y sere&darien espero les guste le capitulo ya se que es corto pero creo que tiene puntos clave para la historia por favor dejen reviews y diganme que les parecio.

Saludos!!


	10. Chapter 10

Salieron por la tarde a caminar y a comer algo ya que por muy grande que fuera el amor que se profesaban necesitaban alimento, se encontraban dando un paseo por los jardines del lugar y Mamoru se sentó repetidamente debajo de un árbol recargándose en el

**CONFESIONES Y ENCUENTROS**

-Usagi hay algo que necesito decirte.- dijo muy serio el pelinegro.

Usagi se quedo en silencio esperando a que él hablara.

-Hace algunos años un niño se encontraba viajando de regreso a casa con sus padres, la carretera tenia algunas curvas pronunciadas pero mi papá las conocía bien solo que en una de esas curvas un conductor ebrio golpeo la carro enviándonos directo al barranco.- Mamoru hizo una pausa cerro los ojos y respiro para recuperar la calma ya que su vos estaba a punto de quebrarse, Usagi se pego a su pecho y apretó su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Por suerte un carro que venia atrás se percato del accidente y pidió ayuda. Mi padre falleció en el lugar y mi madre y yo fuimos trasladados al hospital, nadie se explica como es que yo Salí sin un rasguño debido a lo aparatoso del accidente. Mi mamá solo soporto un día más y yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, le prometí que me convertiría en el mejor medico del mundo para salvar a las personas y ella me hizo prometerle que tenia que encontrar a una hermosa mujer y que la reconocería por sus ojos, que cuando los ojos de esa mujer me atraparan yo iba a entender que era ella.

-Conforme fui creciendo mi única preocupación era ser el mejor en lo que hiciera, no tenia muchos amigos pero me agradaba mi vida tal y como estaba. Y cuando menos lo pensé la encontré, encontré a la mujer con la cual quería pasar el resto de mi vida, en muchos sentidos aun era una niña pues cuando la vi por primera vez ella tenia 15 años pero me perdí en sus ojos y no la pude sacar de mi cabeza, pero yo tenia una promesa que cumplir cuando la conocí faltaba un año para que me fuera a Londres a estudiar medicina así que me volví su amigo por decirlo de algún modo estaría mejor dicho compañero a simplemente conocido pero aunque ella no se diera cuenta yo estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos pero no le podía pedir que esperara por mi años hasta que yo regresara así que deje Japón con la esperanza de que a mi regreso la volviera a encontrar. Me encantaba mi vida en Londres me apasionaba la medicina pero la extrañaba, extrañaba sus ojos su risa su delicado cuerpo pero me prometí que a mi regreso la encontraría y no la dejaría ir.

Usagi no sabia que pensar, no entendía por que le contaba todo eso, le dolía por que no sabia quien era la mujer de la cual hablaba pero le dolía mas por que estaba casi segura de que no era ella, de repente el sonido del celular proveniente del bolsillo del pelinegro la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Me permites.

-Claro.- dijo ella y le dio una sonrisa algo apagada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Mamoru. Se levantaron y él se alejo para poder hablar.

-Espera no te escuche bien, repite el nombre del hotel.- lo escucho decir a lo lejos. Mamoru se acerco a ella después de colgar y le sonrió, Usagi conocía esa sonrisa y sabia que le ocultaba algo como cuando un niño pequeño hace una travesura.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, voy a la habitación por que mi celular tiene una pésima recepción, ¿me acompañas?

-No ve tu yo voy a caminar un poco.

-Esta bien no tardo.- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se marcho.

Usagi caminaba tratando de comprender las palabras del pelinegro, ella no recordaba que el tuviera alguna chica en la preparatoria tal vez seria del lugar donde vivía ya que en la escuela casi siempre estaba solo, contadas la veces que estaba con algún amigo y a veces con ella.

-Disculpe.- la interrumpió una voz femenina.

- Si?

- Es usted Usagi Tsukino.

-Así es, en que puedo ayudarle.

-Le dejaron esto y me pidieron que se lo entregara.- la chica le entrego una nota y se retiro.

La rubia estaba intrigada así que abrió la nota para leerla lo más rápido posible.

"Solo te pido 5 minutos, por favor concédeme esa oportunidad, te espero en la fuente que esta a lado de los rosales. Atte. PB"

Usagi no lo podía creer como sabia PB donde estaba y peor aun que hacia ahí, tal vez la idea de que era un psicópata no era del todo errada. Debía de ir para aclarar la situación y ponerle fin de una vez por todas por que esto ya se estaba volviendo bastante extraño, se sentía segura por que sabia que en ese lugar no le podía pasar nada, así que se dirigió al lugar que indicaba la nota. Se quedo parada frente a los rosales observándolos con atención ya que al llegar no vio a nadie y se concentro en la belleza de las rosas.

Sintió como alguien se paraba detrás de ella, tembló un poco por la proximidad del otro cuerpo y se debatía entre voltear o no, antes de que ella hiciera algún movimiento vio una mano sosteniendo una rosa blanca, sin duda debía de ser PB.

-Me dejas explicarte.- conocía esa voz a la perfección pero que hacia él aquí.- quien es la mujer que me vuelve loco.

-PB.- dijo Usagi en un susurro al voltear.- Tú eres PB.- dijo con un tono de incredulidad y se encontró con unos ojos azul profundo y una sonrisa picara.

-Ay amor pues quien mas iba a ser, de verdad que eres muy despistada.

Usagi puso cara de pocos amigos ante el comentario.

-Me debes una explicación y una muy buena.- dijo muy seria.

-Esta bien, pero vamos a sentarnos.- dijo Mamoru con cara de niño pequeño cosa que derritió a Usagi y la hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de su enojo.

-Si.- respondió ella y se fueron a sentar nuevamente bajo un árbol.

-Primero que nada de verdad que no tienes idea del por que de PB.- Usagi se quedo pensando pero no lograba recordar y menos entendía por que Mamoru firmaba así las notas.

- No.- respondió confundida.

-Entonces te explico, cuando estabas en la prepa tú y tus amigas solían ponerles apodos a los chicos que les gustaban.- Usagi sonrió ante el recuerdo y la sorpresa por que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo el sabia esa historia.

- Si lo recuerdo.

-Entonces recordaras el mió.- Usagi no lo podía ni ver y se sonrojo.

-Te dije que vigilaba cada paso de la niña de la que me enamore.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- y bien cual era el mió.

-Pretty boy.- respondí Usagi y su sonrojo aumento.

-Pues ahí lo tienes PB son las iniciales de Pretty Boy ósea yo.

-Entonces lo recuerdas, recuerdas todo y nunca me lo dijiste, ¿Por qué?- dijo la rubia con tono de reproche.

-Cuando te vi entrar al consultorio con esa mueca de dolor en tu cara sentí ganas de correr y abrazarte pero no sabia si tu me recordabas y lo peor si estabas con alguien mas, así que lo único que pude hacer fue caminar hacia a ti reprimiendo las ganas de correr, tomarte en mis brazos y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Averigue tu dirección y comencé a mandarte las notas y rosas pensando que pronto te darías cuanta de que era yo pero eso no paso y nos seguíamos encontrando de algún modo u otro nos volvíamos a encontrar y no sabes las gracias al destino o lo que sea que te ponía en mi camino, así que decidí arriesgarme a invitarte a salir pero pensé que PB debía seguir existiendo pues te hacia feliz.

-Dr. Chiba.- dijo la rubia muy seria.- me pegaste un gran susto, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que PB era un psicópata pero me da gusto saber PB es el doctor mas guapo de Japón aunque eso no te salva de que siga molesta contigo.- y le brindo una gran sonrisa al pelinegro.

-Ahora si me permite señorita Tsukino hay algo que PB y yo debemos hacer para asegurarnos de que todo va a estar bien.- metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco una cajita.

-Como te lo dije antes no pienso perder a la mujer de mi vida.- abrió la cajita la cual contenía un hermoso anillo, era de oro blanco con un diamante rodeado de pequeños zafiros estaba grabado parecían que tenia algo escrito Usagi no reconocía las letras.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Usagi lo vio a los ojos y se perdió en la profundidad de su azul y comprendió que no podía vivir sin ellos, ya lo había perdido una vez por su timidez y no pensaba perderlo dos veces, tomo el rostro de Mamoru con ambas manos y lo acaricio suavemente ante esta acción el cerro los ojos y se dedico a sentir la delicadas manos recorrer su rostro y sintió como los pequeños dedos delineaban el contorno de sus labios para después sentir los dulces labios de la rubia sobre los suyos el beso fue tierno pero intenso y ninguno de los dos deseaba terminarlo pero Usagi muy a su pesar se separo debido a la falta de aire.

Al abrir los ojos Mamoru se encontró con la sonrisa de la rubia la cual le mostró su mano, el se apresuro a tomar el anillo y colocarlo en su mano y la volvió a besar.

-Futura señora Chiba.- Usagi sonrió ante las palabras del pelinegro.- Hay alguien a quien deseo presentarte pero eso implica que debemos regresar Tokio, ¿te molesta regresar?

-No para nada pero no me caería mal que me dijeras a quien me quieres presentar.

-A quien no amor mejor dicho a quienes pero en el camino te explico.

Camino a Tokio Usagi se quedo observando en su mano el reluciente anillo, era realmente hermoso había algo en el que la hacia pensar que era muy especial pero no sabia que después sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo diferente hacia las palabras de Mamoru "futura señora Chiba" le encantaba como sonaba y mas la forma en que él las había dicho.

-¿Qué piensas amor?

-En a quienes me vas a presentar, prometiste contarme en el camino.

-Es verdad te prevengo.- Usagi puso cara de sorpresa por las palabras.- son mis amigos de la universidad James y Kevin, son geniales pero seguro me van a molestar así que tarta de ignorar sus comentarios hacia mi persona, están aquí por un congreso medico así que tiene muy poco tiempo disponible y nos han invitado a comer con ellos.

-Ah por eso el apuro.

-Si es por eso.

-Estos segura de que me va a encantar conocerlos.

Ya en Tokio se dirigieron a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Tokio, Mamoru se dirigió a la recepción y pregunto por ellos y la recepcionista le indico el lugar donde lo esperaban.

Se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel, Mamoru los vio a lo lejos y se acerco a la mesa donde estaban llevando a Usagi de la mano.

- Doctor Chiba es un placer volver a verlo.- dijo el mas alto de los hombres era rubio tanto que su cabello parecía blanco. El otro era un poco más bajo también rubio pero no tanto como el otro y este se quedo mirando a Usagi apenando un poco a la rubia.

-Lo mismo digo, Kevin James les presento a Usagi.

- ¿Usagi, Usagi Tsukino?.- pregunto James bastante sorprendido, además Kevin tenia los ojos muy abiertos y tan bien se veía bastante sorprendido pero ella no entendía el por que.

- Si.- respondió algo apenada la rubia.

- Amigo la encontraste y no solo eso, sino que tu descripción se ha quedado corta es mucho mas hermosa.- dijo James

- Gustan acompañarnos a comer.- les propuso Kevin.

Mamoru volteo a ver a Usagi esperando su respuesta, ella solo sonrió y asinto levemente.

-Claro será un placer.- respondió a sus amigos.

La comida transcurrió de lo mas amena los amigos del pelinegro eran muy amables y educados, además se la pasaron burlándose de Mamoru cada que podían, dejando conocer a Usagi varios capítulos de su vida en la universidad.

-Usagi de verdad comenzábamos a creer que eras un fantasma pero me alegra saber que no es así y que mi amigo te encontró.- dijo James ya que habían finalizado la comida.

Mamoru se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Señores hay algo que debo decirles, esta hermosa señorita.- dijo Mamoru y beso la mejilla de Usagi.- ha aceptado casarse conmigo.

-Ay! pensé que nunca lo ibas a decir, además pobre Usagi no sabe en que se mete.- dijo en tono burlón James, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Mamoru y un codazo por parte de Kevin que se encontraba mas cerca de el.

-Muchas felicidades les deseo lo mejor.- dijo Kevin

-Por que dijiste que pensabas que nunca lo iba a decir.- le pregunto Usagi a James.

-Es muy simple, reconocería ese anillo a 3 metros de distancia es una larga historia pero prometo que si mañana nos acompañan a cenar para festejar su compromiso te la cuento.

-Y no me puedes adelantar algo.- pregunto Usagi debido a la curiosidad.

-Solo digamos que ese anillo fue creado especialmente para ti, pero no pienso decirte más hasta mañana.

Usagi volteo a ver a Mamoru y este le dio un beso en sus labios.

-Muy bien señores, nosotros nos retiramos que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- dijo Mamoru.

-Esta bien, hasta mañana.- dijo Kevin

-Nos vemos mañana tortolitos.- dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al carro de Mamoru.

-A tu casa o a la mía.- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Mmm… a la tuya.- respondió Usagi.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.- respondió Mamoru y se dirigió a su departamento.

N/A: Una disculpa por la tardanza se que esta vez si me demore mucho pero por ningún motivo piensen que voy a dejar esta historia inconclusa. Pensaba terminar la historia en este capitulo pero por alguna extraña razón la historia dio un giro que no espera asi que le quedan un par de capitulos más espero que les guste el capitulo asi que dejen reviews para decirme que piensan ya saben que cualquie duda o sugerencia es bienvenida.

Gracias a todas por leer espero sus reviews.

Saludos!!


	11. Chapter 11 El anillo

**El Anillo**

Usagi despertó sintiendo un brazo rodeando su cintura y unos labios en su hombro, giro un poco y se encontró con los ojos azul profundo de su prometido.

-Buenos días amor.- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- respondió Usagi girándose para acomodarse en el pecho de Mamoru, el cual levanto la cara de la rubia para poder besarla.

-Estoy segura de que me va a encantar despertar así todos los días.- comento Usagi cuando el beso finalizo. Mamoru estrecho mas el abrazo sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo.

- Yo también estoy seguro no hay nada mejor q despertar a tu lado.- dijo besando nuevamente a Usagi.- pero si no nos damos prisa amor llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

-Mmm cinco minutos más.- pido Usagi acomodándose nuevamente en el pecho del pelinegro a lo cual él sonrió.

-Solo 5 minutos mas princesa.

***************************************************************************************************************

Usagi se encontraba en su oficina revisando las fotos para la nueva campaña cuando Andrew entro casi gritando.

- Hasta cuando piensas decirme.- dijo Andrew casi molesto.

- ¿Decirte que? pregunto la rubia aun sorprendida

- Usagi no te hagas la inocente conmigo, de una vez por todas confiesa.

- ¿Qué debo confesar? De verdad Andy no se a q te refieres.

- Como que de debes confesar, pues lo obvio eso que tienes en tu dedo se puede apreciar a 5 kilómetros de distancia.

- Ahh esto.- dijo la rubia levantando su mano y señalando el anillo.- No seas exagerado 5 kilómetros es mucho.- dijo soltando una carcajada.

- Confiesa pequeña, no quiero lastimarte.- dijo Andrew en tono burlón.

- Esta bien, pues me voy a casar.- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.- Con el hombre mas increíble y perfecto sobre la tierra.

- Como es que Mamoru no me consulto antes.- dijo el rubio algo triste

-No tenia por que pedirte permiso.

-No, no me refiero a eso solo que me hubiera gustado enterarme antes que tu.

- Ay Andrew no tienes remedio.

-Pues esto hay que celebrarlo, debes de avisarle a las chicas para que todos vayamos a festejar.

- Esta noche tengo una cena con los amigos de Mamoru, así q tal vez mañana.

- Y por que no nos llevas a todos a conocer a sus amigos, estoy seguro de que ellos también estarán de acuerdo en celebrar.

- Si tienes razón, pero primero déjame hablar con Mamoru y las chicas para saber si están disponibles y te confirmo.

- Ok, por cierto es un anillo precioso.

- Gracias!! dijo Usagi con una gran sonrisa.

***************************************************************************************************************

Mamoru había reservado en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio para celebrar su compromiso con Usagi, a la cena asistirían las amigas de la rubia junto con Andrew y sus amigos Kevin y James.

Sabia que la parte mas difícil estaba por venir, no es que Usagi fuera una bebe pero estaba seguro de que aun era la bebe de su padre y que esta noticia no le iba a ser de mucha gracia, así que decidió hacer todos los preparativos para que los visitaran el fin de semana y para poder darle la noticia a la familia de su novia.

Usagi aun no terminaba de arreglarse así que fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, estaba dango un trago cuando su hermosa prometida apareció. Se veía hermosa, lucia un vestido negro que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura, la rubia le dio la espalda por unos segundos dejando ver un profundo escote que terminaba donde la espalda perdía el nombre. Camino lentamente hacia ella y la abrazo recorriendo con sus manos la delicada espalda.

- No tienes ni idea de todo lo que paso por mi cabeza en cuanto te vi con ese vestido.

La rubia se estremeció por las palabras de pelinegro y por sentir sus calidas manos recorrer su espalda.

-Espero que solo hayan sido cosas buenas.- dijo Usagi colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Mamoru.

- Si muy muy buenas.- dijo el Mamoru con una sonrisa picara y beso a la rubia con gran intensidad a lo cual la rubia respondió de igual manera.

-Futura señora Chiba será mejor que nos vayamos no queremos hacer que nuestros amigos nos esperen o si?

-Pues si sigues besándome así no me importaría dejarlos esperando.- dijo Usagi con una gran sonrisa tratando de retar a su prometido.- Pero se que eres todo un caballero no te agradaria hacer que esperen.

- Usagi como sigas así te juro que no me importaría no llegar, pero…

-Pero nada Dr. Chiba es hora de irnos.- Usagi le dio un suave beso al pelinegro y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante.

La cena había transcurrido de lo más tranquila y alegre, las amigas de Usagi se emocionaron hasta las lágrimas por el compromiso de su amiga y todos los presentes le desearon lo mejor.

- Amiga tu anillo es precioso, bebió costarte una fortuna Mamoru.- dijo Mina.

- Mina esas cosas no se dicen.- la reprendió Amy.

- Se nota que ese anillo es muy especial nunca había visto uno igual.- dijo Rei de la cual todas sus amigas conocían su gusto por las joyas.

- Si definitivamente ese anillo es especial, ya que fue hecho especialmente para Usagi.- dijo James y todos dirigieron su vista hacia él.

- Y por que no nos la cuentas.- pidió Makoto.

- Es verdad James prometiste contarme la historia del anillo.- dijo Usagi.

- Esta bien les contare, cuando me convertí en amigo de Mamoru pensé que estaba loco había dejado a la que el creía que era el amor de su vida por que había prometido que estudiaría medicina, estaba loco por haberla dejado pero siempre que hablaba de ella su sonrisa se iluminaba y algo en su mirada te decía que estaba dispuesto a mover cielo mar y tierra para encontrarla en cuanto regresara a Tokio.

Uno de nuestros compañeros de la Universidad decido comprometerse antes así que nos arrastro junto con él el la búsqueda del anillo perfecto, así fue como dimos con una vieja familia de joyeros que aseguraban que cuando ellos creaban un anillo era por que esa unión duraría por la eternidad así que no hacían anillos para cualquiera y cada anillo era único. A mi buen amigo aquí presente se le ocurrió que quería un anillo para la hermosa rubia de Tokio y le pregunto al mas viejos de los joyeros si lo podía hacer este pido primero escuchar la historia del amor imposible de mi amigo antes de decidir si le hacia el anillo o no, así que Mamoru le contó todo y el anciano decido que haría el anillo. Cuando se lo entrego le dijo el significado del anillo, el diamante significaba la fuerza de su amor y los zafiros a su alrededor significaban eran debido al color de sus ojos de Mamoru los cuales siempre habían estado pendientes de Usagi. Le dijo que no se preocupara que la iba a encontrar y esta vez nada los iba a separar por que sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse a través de los tiempos.

Y esa mis bellas damas es la historia.

Todas las chicas se encontraban sumidas en la palabras de James, Mina tenia lo ojos llenos de lagrimas pero se contuvo.

Usagi se tomo la mano del pelinegro y le dio un ligero apretón, este comprendió y se disculpo con el resto de la mesa y salieron al jardín del lugar.

- Todo lo que contó James es cierto.- pregunto la rubia.

- Cada palabra.

- De verdad pensabas buscarme a tu regreso.

- Lo único que ansiaba era regresar para encontrarte y no dejarte ir nunca más de mi lado, para no apartarme de ti nunca más.- rodeo a la rubia con sus brazos y la beso, recorrió lentamente su espalda y sintió como la rubia se estremeció ante sus caricias. Así que comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella recorría el cabello negro con sus manos.

- Dr. Chiba será mejor que entremos, nos están esperando.

- Esta bien.- dijo en tono resignado.

La platica continuaba amena y al parecer James había puesto el ojo en Rei ya que se encontraba sentado a su lado, a Usagi le causo gracia pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga no le resultaba indiferente el rubio.

- Usagi.- la llamo Amy.- Y que te han dicho tus papas.- pregunto la ojiazul.

La rubia apretó la mano del pelinegro dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. Por su cabeza paso la cara de su padre y no tenia cara de muchos amigos y su madre seguro estaría contenta pero como fue que no recordó si quiera hablarles para darles la noticia.

- Los vamos a visitar este fin de semana para darles la noticia.- dijo Mamoru muy tranquilo.- Así que les agradecería que no se lo mencionaran a los padres de Usagi.

- No te preocupes no diremos nada.- contesto Amy.

La rubia se acerco al pelinegro y lo beso en la comisura de los labios.- Gracias!!

La cena termino un poco tarde nadie se quería despedir pero todos tenían que trabajar al dia siguiente, James y Kevin se ofrecieron a llevar a las chicas a su casa, Adrew se fue antes ya que tenia que salir de viaje al día siguiente por lo cual necesitaba madrugar.

Llegaron al departamento de Mamoru y en cuanto la puerta se cerro este tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos y la beso de una forma casi desesperada, Usagi pego su cuerpo al de el provocando que el pelinegro la levantara en sus brazos y la llevara hasta su habitación.

Hicieron el amor hasta quedar rendidos Usagi se encontraba dormida sobre el pecho del pelinegro mientras el permanecía despierto contemplándola, Mamoru amaba la forma en que el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su prometida se amoldaba al suyo, la intensidad o la infinita ternura con la que podían amarse hasta quedar exhaustos, todo en ella era perfecto y no se cansaba de recorrer la curvas de su cuerpo le encantaba trazar con sus manos cada una de ellas, adoraba su sonrisa y sus labios, amaba cada una de las pequeñas cosas que ella hacia, le costaba creer que después de tanto tiempo lo había encontrado y lo mejor es estaba con el y lo estaría por siempre, dejo viajar su mente pensado en el futuro imaginando como seria su vida de casados, como serian sus hijos, lo hermosa que se vería vestida de novia, continuo pensando en el futuro hasta que el sueño lo venció.

***************************************************************************************************************

Llegaron a la casa de familia Tsukino alrededor por la tarde, Mamoru había hablado con Ikuko para informarle de su visita y ella más que encantada con la visita de su hija y su adorable novio.

Usagi hablaba de Mamoru sin parar cada que telefoneaba a su madre por lo cual Ikuko había sido encantada por Mamoru al igual que su hija y en cuanto recibió su llamada acepto gustosa la visita.

Ikoko los vio bajar del auto, primero a Mamoru que camino hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrirla, después de todo Usagi no exagero al describirlo era sumamente guapo, muy alto y con unos ojos encantadores y lo mejor un perfecto caballero.

-Bienvendios! – dijo Ikuko en cuanto se acercaron a la puerta.

- Gracias!! respondieron al unísono.

- Mamá, él es Mamoru.

- Encantado de conocerla señora Tsukino.

- El gusto es mió por fin te conozco, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti.- dijo Ikuko con una gran sonrisa.

-Mamá, por favor.- dijo Usagi algo apenada.

-Mi pequeña no cambia.- dijo Ikuko dejando un beso en la mejilla de su hija.- Vamos pasen no pensaren quedarse aquí.

Pasaron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala, Usagi y Mamoru se sentaron juntos e Ikuko frente a ellos.

-Y díganme a que debemos el honor de su visita.- pregunto la sra. Tsukino.

- Hay una noticia que queremos darles, pero donde esta papá.- pregunto la rubia.

- Ya voy Usa.- se escucho una voz proveniente de las escaleras.

- Creo que primero deberíamos de comer algo, el viaje ha sido largo y deben de estar exhaustos.- sugirió Ikuko que hecho una mirada a la mano de su hija.

- Si creo que tienes razón mamá me muero de hambre.- respondió Usagi.

-Tu mamá ha preparado tu postre favorito.- dijo Kenji ya en la sala.

- Papá quiero que conozcas a Mamoru.- Kenji puso cara seria pero igual saludo lo mas amable que pudo al hombre que estaba a lado de su pequeña sujetando su mano.

- Mucho gusto Mamoru, soy Kenji Tsukino.

- El gusto es mió.- dijo el pelinegro dandole la mano al padre de su prometida.

- Bueno bueno, vayamos a comer algo.- dijo Ikuko tratando de romper la tensión que en su mayor parte provenía de su esposo.

La comida transcurrió algo relajada con un sin numero de preguntas de Kenji hacia Mamoru, sobre la familia de este, a que se dedicaba, en donde había estudiado, todas las preguntas que deben de hacer los padres para saber en manos de quien esta su pequeña, pero la pregunta mas importante llego a la hora del postre cuando Kenji se le ocurrió preguntar el motivo de la visita.

- Usa me encanta que nos visites ya nos tenias muy abandonados, a que debo el honor de tu visita.- preguntó Kenji temiendo la respuesta ya que no era normal que si hija los visitara acompañada y menos por un hombre como ese, no es que Mamoru le desagradara todo lo contrario le parecía un buen hombre pero aun así Usagi era su pequeña.

- Bueno papá, Mamoru y yo estamos aquí para darles una noticia.- dijo Usagi incapaz de continuar hablando así que apretó la mano de Mamoru bajo la mesa.

- Para darles una noticia y pedir su bendición.- continúo Mamoru.- Su hija es la mujer más encantadora, amable y hermosa, ella ha convertido cada uno de mis días en algo increíble y se que no me puedo dar el lujo de estar sin ella, significa todo para mi y quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella, motivo por el cual le he pedido que se case conmigo y al parecer la suerte estuvo de mi lado y ella acepto. Venimos aquí para darles la noticia y yo vine para pedirles que por favor me den su autorización para que este hermoso ángel se case conmigo.

Usagi miro al pelinegro conteniendo las lagrimas no tenia ni idea hasta ese momento de lo mucho que ella significaba para él, Ikuko sonrió sabiendo que su hija no podía estar en mejores manos definitivamente Mamoru era perfecto para su hija y Kenji por su parte no sabia si golpear al hombre que tenia frente a el o darle un abrazo, todo indicaba que era un hombre sincero y que amaba a su hija mas de lo que podía imaginar que algún día alguien lo haría pero aun así Usagi era su pequeña como dejarla en manos de alguien más, se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hija algo había cambiado en ella desde la última vez que la vio, la notaba más segura y mucho mas feliz así que respiro profundo y respondió.

- Mamoru me pareces un buen hombre y al parecer haces feliz a mi hija, lo único que yo deseo es verla feliz y si tu eres su felicidad que así sea.- Ikuko y Usagi respiraron aliviadas pensaron que el señor Tsukino iba a hacer esto muy complicado pero al parecer lo estaba tomando con calma.

-Solo ten en cuenta que te estoy entregando a mi mas preciado tesoro y quiero que cuides de ella y la protejas del mismo modo que yo lo he hecho, y que cualquier daño que le ocasiones haré que lo pagues.- termino de decir Kenji.

- Claro que la voy a cuidar y a proteger, ella también es mi tesoro más preciado, ella es la razón de mi vida.- respondió el pelinegro.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo.- dijo Kenji el cual se levanto y fue a buscar una botella de vino para festejar el compromiso de su hija, la respuesta de Mamoru lo dejo satisfecho sabia que el cuidaría bien de ella y de cualquier modo ya había hecho la advertencia de lo que le podía pasar si lastimaba a su pequeña.

A partir de ahí la velada transcurrió más con total calma y bastante alegre, la familia Tsukino estaba muy feliz por su hija e incluso Ikuko les ofreció que se quedaran a pasar la noche pero su hija muy amablemente rechazo la oferta diciendo que Mamoru tenia guardia en el hospital al día siguiente así que se marcharon rumbo a Tokio.

En todo el camino de regreso a Tokio Usagi no hablo, solo se dedico a ver el paisaje y eso intrigo a Mamoru ya que su amada prometida normalmente era muy parlanchina.

Se encontraban en la habitación preparándose para dormir cuando Mamoru decidió preguntar el motivo del silencia de la rubia.

- Te sucede algo, Usako?

Ella sonrió le encantaba que la llamara de ese modo, camino hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro, puso sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de su prometido y lo recorrió suavemente, entonces levanto la cara y mirándolo a los ojos respondió.

- Me he dado cuenta de que me voy a casar con un hombre que me amaba mas de lo que yo jamás hubiera imaginado, con un hombre que es el ser más perfecto y amoroso que he conocido, que me hace sentir amada, respetada y deseada, Mamoru eres el hombre con el cual quiero pasar cada segundo de mi vida y nunca separarme de ti.

- Te amo.- fue la respuesta del pelinegro seguida por un beso profundo y lleno de amor.

N/A: Gracias a todas por leer, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo. Yo esperaba terminarlo en un par de capítulos pero creo que me voy a extender un poco mas jejeje espero que hasta ahora este fic les guste. Se que me he tardado bastante en actualizar pero de verdad que me esfuerzo solo que el trabajo me absorbe demasiado.

Gracias a SereyDarien, luna de media noche, salyluna, liebende Lesung, Susy Granger, Isis Janet, gordita, Caltroga, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Beatriz Ventura, cindy, isa1181 y a todas la que han seguido este fic.

Por favor dejen reviews para saber que piensan ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia en bienvenida.

TrisChiba.


	12. Chapter 12

**La boda**

La fecha de la boda seria dentro de seis meses después de la visita de la feliz pareja a la casa de los padres de Usagi. Al principio los padres de la rubia dudaron por que sentían que estaba muy próxima y comenzaron a cuestionarlos sobre un posible embarazo pero después de casi una hora lograron convencerlos de que el motivo de que la fecha estuviera tan cercana no tenia nada que ver con dicho motivo.

Mamoru estaba mas que contento ya que desde la visita a la casa de los padres de su prometida ella se había quedado con el casi todas las noches con las excepciones de cuando el tenia que hacer guardia en el hospital pero aun así ella se quedaba en su departamento, le encantaba su departamento pero sabia que ese lugar no seria suficiente y mucho menos cuando decidieran comenzar una familia en toda la extensión de la palabra por lo cual se había dedicado a buscar casa mientras su Usako se encargaba de los preparativos de la boda.

Las chicas estaban mas que encantadas en ayudar en los preparativos de la boda, por supuesto que Makoto se encargaría del banquete, todas andaban como locas ayudando a su amiga a preparar el gran evento y ya que el prometido de su amiga era un afamado doctor en Tokio y ella se encontraba dentro de el mundo de la moda esa boda se llevaría acabo con el mayor lujo, no es que los novios lo desearan así pero entendían que sus posiciones en cierto modo los obligaban a ello. La boda se llevaría acabo en la playa en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Tokio hospedando por ese fin de semana a todos los invitados, los médicos mas prestigiados del país, algunos modelos, diseñadores y un montón de gente que conocían a Usagi por su trabajo.

La rubia se encontraba en la cama revisando algunos de los detalles mientras Mamoru la observaba desde la puerta sin que ella lo notara.

- ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan pensativa amor? – pregunto el pelinegro el cual acababa de llegar a casa.

- Mamoru.- dijo Usagi saliendo de la cama para correr a los brazos del pelinegro.

- Yo también te extrañe.- dijo Mamoru dándole un suave beso en los labios. Al separarse Usagi puso cara de puchero lo cual le causo gracia ella siempre ponía esa cara cuando el terminaba el beso antes de lo que ella esperaba por lo cual la beso nuevamente esta vez prologando mas el beso llenándolo de todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella.

- Te extrañe mucho.- fue la respuesta Usagi al terminar el beso, lo extrañaba horrores cada que tenia guardias en el hospital tal vez era tonto solo estaba un día o dos en el hospital pero aun así a ella le parecían una eternidad.

- Y yo a ti mi princesa, que te parece si cenamos traje pizza con extra queso justo como te gusta.

- Mamo-chan si sigo comiendo así no voy a caber en mi vestido.

- Amor eso es imposible, vamos a cenar y no pienses en la boda que solo te pones mas nerviosa.

- Esta bien además me encanta la pizza.- dijo la rubia riendo.- pero yo creo que lo mejor es que primero se cambie Dr. Chiba.

- Si tienes razón.- dicho esto Mamoru se cambio de ropa se puso unos pantalones de pijama y una playera sin mangas, Usagi también lucia su pijama para él se veía tan hermosa.

- Listo! – dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento frente a su prometida.- Y dime como van los preparativos.

- Todo va de maravilla, las chicas me están ayudando mucho ya esta casi todo listo, cuando llegaste estaba revisando la distribución de las mesas. ¿A ti como te fue en el hospital amor?

- Bien una cirugía y los demás casos menores, todo bien.

- Debes de estar muy cansado será mejor que vayamos pronto a la cama.

- Si la verdad es que si, tengo mucho sueño.

Terminaron de cenar vieron la tv un rato y se fueron directo a la cama, Mamoru se encontraba demasiado cansado asi que abrazo a Usagi y acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de ella, siempre que se encontraba exhausto hacia lo mismo le encantaba escuchar el latido del corazón de la rubia mientras tanto Usagi acariciaba suavemente su pelo hasta que él se quedaba dormido.

A Usagi le encantaba cuando Mamoru se abrazaba de ese modo a ella, la hacia sentir como si la necesitara mas que a nada en el mundo y que sus brazos era el lugar a donde pertenecía, Dios realmente adoraba a ese hombre no podía esperar para por fin convertirse en la señora Chiba.

***************************************************************************************************************

Faltaba dos días para la boda y Usagi se encontraba con Rei y Mina en la prueba final del vestido, ya todo estaba listo la boda seria al atardecer frente al mar.

Las chichas salieron ya con el vestido y Mina tenia bien planeado que harían aparte de ir a tomar café.

- Usa debemos de ir al centro comercial a comprar lo mas importante.

- ¿Cómo que lo más importante? que no ya tenemos todo.- pregunto la rubia algo desconcertada.

- Casi todo, pero falta lo mas importante que es… lo que vas a usar en la noche de bodas.- dijo Mina con una sonrisa picara.

- Es verdad Usa casi se me pasa ese pequeño detalle.- dijo Rei.- Vamos conozco la tienda perfecta.

- Chicas pero…

- Nada de peros amiga esto es importante.- sentencio Mina.

Se encontraban en la tienda buscando el outfit perfecto para esa noche tan importante y después de casi dos horas Mina y Rei encontraron uno que le quedaba perfecto a su amiga, era una tanguita con una blusa de tirantes que se ajustaba al busto para luego caer suelta hasta donde comenzaba la tanguita, la parte que caía era transparente y lucia mas que perfecto en su amiga.

- Chicas como creen que voy a usar esto.

- Usa por favor te ves encantadora y estoy segura de que el Dr. Chiba nos lo agradecerá así que no digas nada solo llévatelo.

- Ok esta bien.- dijo la rubia algo apenada.

Después de las comprar se reunieron con el resto de las chicas para la despedida de soltera, ese día se llevaría a cabo la despedida tanto de Usagi como de Mamoru y sus respectivos amigos habían planeado cosas geniales incluido los amigos del pelinegro viajaron desde Londres para no perder ni un solo detalle del acontecimiento.

Ambos había terminado rendidos después de la fiesta y a petición mejor dicho orden de sus amigos cada quien se quedaría en su apartamento y no se verían hasta el día de la boda que era un día mas decidan la chicas. Afortunadamente para ambos el día había transcurrido rápido ya que debían de preparar las maletas para la luna de miel y tener todo lo necesario listo para la boda.

**************************************************************************************************************

Mamoru se encontraba parado frente al sacerdote esperando por Usagi, estaba sumamente nervioso no podía creer que el día por el cual había esperado tanto por fin llegaba, bajo la mirada unos segundos y en cuanto escucho la musica la levanto para encontrarse con la mujer mas hermosa caminando hacia él, Usagi lucia un vestido precioso el cual se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, era un vestido strapless el cual se ajustaba a su cintura y caderas para después caer suelto, su pelo iba recogido dejando al descubierto sus hombros.

La rubia camino hasta donde se encontraba Mamoru y cuando llego a su lado él la tomo de la mano, deposito un beso en su frente y la ceremonia comenzó. Cuando el momento de intercambiar los anillos llego Usagi dijo sus votos

- Mamoru para mi siempre fuiste algo inalcanzable casi imposible y no pensé que llegara el día en que pudiera estar a tu lado para darte todo el amor que siento por ti, así que pensé que con verte a lo lejos sería mas que suficiente por que nunca te fijarías en una alguien como yo cuando llego el día en que sabia que tal vez nunca te volvería a ver me arrepentí de ni siquiera haberlo intentado pero ya no había vuelta atrás ya no podía hacer nada y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar supe que no perdería esa oportunidad por segunda vez, así que aquí estoy dispuesta a entregarte cada parte de mis ser, a ser tuya por la eternidad, cuidarte, amarte y respetarte cada día de mi vida y mas, para estar a tu lado por siempre y para siempre brindandote todo el amor que siento por ti.- acto seguido Usagi tomo la mano del pelinegro para colocar el anillo.

- Usagi me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, supe desde ese momento que debía de protegerte, cuidarte y estar a tu lado cada día de mi vida pero tenia una promesa que cumplir arriesgue mucho al marcharme y dejarte aquí y cada día que pase lejos de ti el pensamiento de que te podía perder me atormentaba fui un tonto al no decirte lo que sentía pero aun creo que hubiera sido peor hacer que esperaras por mi, afortunadamente te encontré después de tanto tiempo no podía creer mi suerte y no me iba a arriesgar a perderte así que aquí me tienes, te entrego todo lo que fui, soy y seré por que se que a tu lado podré ser mejor, que cada día de mi vida lo voy a dedicar a hacerte feliz por que tu sola presencia me hace ser el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra, por que eres lo mas importante en mi vida, eres mi mayor tesoro Usako, te amo.- el pelinegro tomo con suma delicadeza su mano y coloco el anillo, llevo su mano al rostro de la rubia para secar las lagrimas que brotaban de los hermosos ojos celeste.

- Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.- dijo el sacerdote.

Mamoru tomo el rostro de su ahora esposa entre sus manos y la beso, el beso era tierno lleno de promesas por cumplir y de todo el amor que sentía por ella, Usagi respondió del mismo modo, así que el atardecer en la playa y los presentes fueron testigos del amor que se profesaban Usagi y Mamoru.

Ikuko se encontraba hecha un mar de lagrimas estaba tan conmovida por la palabras de Mamoru sabia que nadie iba poder amar mas a su hija que él y estaba muy contenta por ellos.

La fiesta transcurrió por demás animada todos estaban tan contentos por los novios que se notaba en el ambiente, Usagi y Mamoru recorrieron cada una de las mesas dando la bienvenida a los presentes y recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de estos.

Depués de partie el pastel Mina se acerco a ellos.

- Muy bien tortolitos huyan mientras puedan.- les dio la llave de una habitación.- Sus cosas se encuentran ahí, recuerden que su vuelo sale al medio dia así que aprovechen el tiempo.

- Gracias.- dijo Mamoru y tomo a Usagi de la mano para salir del lugar.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta de la habitación quedaron sorprendidos, estaba adornada con velas y pétalos de rosa, Mamoru tomo a la rubia en sus brazos para llevarla dentro. La recostó suavemente en la cama y la comenzó a besar, Usagi acariciaba su cabello y cuello mientras el trataba de deshacerse del vestido.

- Espera.- dijo la rubia separándose de Mamoru.

- ¿Por qué? .- pregunto desconcertado.

- Tu solo espera y veras, dicho esto la rubia se levanto y fue directo al baño.- encontró ahí el atuendo que sus amigas habían escogido para su noche de bodas y sonrió al darse cuenta de que el baño también estaba decorado con velas y que en la tina había pétalos de rosa seguro todo eso era idea de Mina.

Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y se soltó el cabello. Al salir se encontró con que Mamoru ya se había quitado la camisa y se encontraba mirando la luna por la ventana, se acerco a el sin hacer ruido, lo rodeo con sus brazos dejando un beso en su espalda, el se giro para poder besarla pero se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

- Te ves hermosa.- hermosa se quedaba corto, su mente se dejo llevar pensando todas las cosas que quería hacer con el delicado cuerpo de su ahora esposa. La beso dulcemente al principio pero fue intensificando el beso, sus fuertes manos recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia.

Usagi pego su cuerpo al de Mamoru, haciendo que él dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro, el pelinegro la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, se dedico a besar cada parte del delicado y suave cuerpo, comenzó por el cuello llenándola de besos hasta llegar a su ombligo de ahí paso a las piernas.

- Mamo-chan.- dijo muy bajito la rubia pero capto la atención de este.

El pelinegro subió nuevamente y aprisiono los labios de la Usagi entre los suyos, lentamente se deshizo de la parte de arriba del atuendo de ella y mientras la besaba acariciaba suavemente los senos de la rubia la cual trataba de desabrochar el pantalón de Mamoru, cuando lo logro él se deshizo rápidamente las prendas que estorbaban y se dedico a besar lo que segundos antes mantenía ocupadas sus manos.

Usagi por su parte recorría la espalda de Mamoru con sus manos, sentía como el fuego dentro de ella crecía cada vez mas y ya no podía esperar, tomo el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos obligándolo a acercarse a ella y así poder besarlo, el se coloco entre sus piernas y ella rodeo sus caderas con ellas, señal mas que suficiente para que Mamoru supiera que hacer, el pelinegro rompió el beso y miro a los ojos a Usagi mientras entraba lentamente en ella, sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección, comenzó a moverse lentamente pero ella incremento el ritmo, lo que causo que él gimiera y acto seguido la beso, sentía como aumentaba la presión de ella hacia el lo cual causaba que el fuera mas rápido ya no resistiría mucho y sentir el cuerpo se Usagi temblar bajo el suyo no le ayudaba a su resistencia, la rubia arqueo la espalda por lo cual él sintió sus delicados senos pegados a su pecho, el pelinegro escondió su cara en el cuello de ella cuando su resistencia no di para mas y se libero dentro de ella.

Se quedaron así mientras recuperaban la respiración, después Mamoru giro para que ella quedara encima de el sin romper su unión, la acomodo sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la rubia.

- Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves después de que hacemos el amor.

- No nunca me lo habías dicho.- dijo Usagi con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues te ves muy hermosa, me encanta el color que toman tus mejillas y el brillo de tus ojos.

- Te amo.- fue la respuesta de la rubia.

- Y yo te amo a ti, eres mi vida.- dijo el pelinegro y beso nuevamente a la rubia.

*-°- *-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°

N/A:

Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la verdad logre mi cometido de actualizar antes de que se acabara el año.

Muchisimas gracias todas por leer este fic, ya solo falta el epilogo y lo habré terminado. Por favor díganme que piensan de este capitulo yo se que me falta mejorar en los lemon pero espero que les haya gustado, así que por favor dejen review que son muy importantes para mi ya saben que cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida.

Quiero contarles un poco acerca de cómo nació esta historia, empezando por que si existe un Pretty boy es un niño por el cual moría en la prepa pero yo no fui tan afortunada como Usagi y solo me conforme con verlo de lejos creo que en parte escribí este fic jejeje pero bueno este fic va dedicado a ese Pretty boy.

Por cierto me encanta este Mamoru ya quisiera yo tener uno así jejeje espero que a ustedes también le haya gustado.

Gracias a Susy Granger, pichicoy, SereyDarien, Isis Janet, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Caltroga, Salyluna, liebende Lesung, Cherrie SA, julimoon, gordita, Marta y a todas las que han leido este fic gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.

Espero publicar pronto el epilogo ya que mi cabeza esta maquinando un fic nuevo, pero primero termino este jejeje.

Les deseo un 2009 lleno de alegrias, amor y sorpresas buenas, que todos sus deseos y proyectos se cumplan.

Atte. TrisChiba


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Era una soleada mañana de primavera y un lujoso deportivo negro entraba a la mansión Chiba, mientras el conductor recordaba la primer vez que le mostró a su esposa la casa.

************************************************** Flash Back **********************************************

- Ya puedo abrir los ojos.- pregunto Usagi que era guiada por su esposo.

- Ya casi espera. Listo! ya los puedes abrir.- dijo emocionado el pelinegro.

Usagi se quedo con la boca abierta era una casa enorme con preciosos jardines.

- Mamo-chan!!!! grito emocionada y corrió a los brazos de su esposo, el cual al recibió con gusto.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Que si me gusta me encanta, pero no crees que es muy grande para nosotros dos.

- Usako no siempre vamos a ser dos y mis hijos deben tener mucho espacio para jugar.

- Tiene toda la razón Dr. Chiba.

- Vamos te quiero presentar a alguien.- La tomo de la mano y la guió hasta la estancia de la casa, donde esperabas una pareja.- Usa te presento a Luna y Artemis ellos se encargaran de ayudarnos en la casa.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Usagi acercándose a ellos para saludarlos.

- El gusto es nuestro señora Chiba, por favor no dude en recurrir a nosotros en cualquier momento.- dijo Luna.

- Su esposo nos ha dicho que debemos cuidar muy bien de usted, así que puede confiar en nosotros para lo que necesite.- dijo Artemis.

- Muchas gracias, son muy amables.- respondió la rubia.

- Gracias! dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la pareja.- Vamos hay que ver el resto de la casa.- la tomo de la mano y la guió por la casa.

La casa era enorme tenia 5 habitaciones, una gran estancia, cuarto de tv, estudio, una enorme cocina y lo mas importante de todo un gran jardín, Usagi estaba mas que contenta y ya se imaginaba todas las cosas que podían pasar en ese lugar, ella preparando el desayuno para Mamoru, o jugando con sus hijos en el jardín, poniendo un enorme árbol de navidad en la sala, y cientos de cosas mas que haría junto al hombre que amaba.

La habitación que seria para ellos era enorme, tenia su propio baño con tina incluida estaban seguros de que pasarían bastante tiempo dentro de sus habitación.

- Amor tu deber será decorar la casa como a ti te plazca.- dijo el Mamoru depositando un beso en el cuello de la rubia.

- Si, vas a ver que te va a encantar como va a quedar nuestra casa.- El pelinegro sonrió ante las palabras de Usagi le encantaba como todo últimamente llevaba la palabra "nuestro".

-Estoy seguro de eso amor.

***************** Fin del Flasback **************************

Mamoru bajo de su auto y se dirigió a su casa, entro a la cocina por algo de beber y se encontró con Luna.

- Buenos días Luna

- Buenos días doctor, ¿como va todo en el hospital?.- dijo la mujer sirviendo un vaso de jugo de naranja para el doctor.

- Bien por el momento todo tranquilo. Y mis princesas, donde están?

- Aun dormidas.- respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

- Voy a verlas, gracias por el jugo.- dijo Mamoru dando el ultimo sorbo a su vaso.

Subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo en el cual se encontraban las habitaciones y se detuvo frente a una de las puertas, la abrió y se adentro en el cuarto de paredes rosas y se acerco a la cunita, se encontró con su pequeña de cabello rubio uno de los mejores regalos que Usagi le había dado, la pequeña era la viva imagen de su madre eran como dos gotas de agua.

La pequeña tenía alrededor de tres años y había llegado al mundo dos años después de que él y Usagi se casaran, acaricio su mejilla y deposito un beso en la frente de la pequeña y se quedo contemplándola y miles de recuerdos asaltaron su mente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mamoru se encontraba en su consultorio pensando en Usagi, le había llamado a su trabajo pero no la encontró y se pregunto que estaría haciendo su princesa, ya lo tendría tiempo de averiguarlo en la comida.

La hermosa rubia salía de una tienda departamental para reunirse a comer con su marido el cual ya la esperaba en el restaurante, iba un poco atrasada pero era muy importante que primero realizara algunas compras. A llegar al lugar pregunto por el Dr. Chiba y le indicaron la mesa.

- Lo lamento amor se me hizo un poco tarde.- se disculpo la rubia dando un fugaz beso en los labios al hombre.

- Señora Chiba q voy a hacer con usted siempre llegando tarde.- dijo Mamoru sonriendo.

- No es verdad no es siempre.- respondió Usagi tomando asiento frente a el pelinegro.- Te tengo una noticia muy importante.

- Ah si! Y dime esa noticia fue la causante de tu retraso.

- Así es Dr. Chiba.- dijo la rubia entregándole una cajita.- Quiero decirte que tendremos un invitado en casa y debemos acondicionar una de las habitaciones para su estancia en nuestro hogar.

Mamoru tomo la cajita entre sus manos y puso cara de no entender nada de lo que su esposa le decía, sabia que su cuñado regresaba a Tokio y estaba seguro de que ya tenia donde vivir así que no tenia ni la menor idea de quien seria es invitado.

- Mamo-chan no pongas esa cara yo se que es un visita que te va a agradar, hace tiempo que la esperábamos, abre la cajita eso lo compre pensando en nuestro huésped.

El pelinegro hizo lo que Usagi le pido y al abrir la caja se encontró con un par de zapatitos para bebe y miles de pensamiento llegaron a su mente de un solo golpe, sonrío y levanto la vista para ver a su esposa.

- Tu estas… Yo voy a ser… De verdad estas… fue lo único que pudo decir Mamoru, mientras Usagi asentía a cada frase incompleta que el decía.

- VOY A SER PAPÁ!!! grito el pelinegro y todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver mientras el se paraba para ir hacia Usagi y levantarla en brazos.

Todos en el lugar aplaudieron y sonrieron por la emoción mostrada por el hombre, el cual se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a su esposa.

- Si amor vas a ser papá.- dijo la rubia conmovida y sonriente por la demostración de afecto su esposo.

Mamoru beso su frente y después le dio un rápido beso en los labios, se disculpo con los presentes y se sentó para poder hablar con Usagi.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste?, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?, ¿Todo esta bien? el pelinegro quería hacer todas las preguntas a la vez lo cual causo la risa de la rubia.

- Calma amor te lo voy a contar todo. Me entere hoy tengo alrededor de 6 semanas, mañana es el primer ultrasonido así que debes de hacernos un huequito es tu apretada agenda. Ami programo la cita para las 8 de la mañana dice q a esa hora no tienes tanto trabajo.

- ¡Perfecto! no quiero perderme ni un solo detalle de nuestro bebe.

La comida transcurrió con muchas emociones, Mamoru estaba por demás emocionado ya estaba pensando que habitación seria para el bebe, tenia la vida casi planeada para es pequeño, lo había esperado por mucho tiempo y se iba a encargar de hacer felices tanto al bebe como a la madre de este.

Al llegar al consultorio fue a ver directamente a Ami para estar al tanto de todo y de advertirle que tenia que cuidar muy bien de Usagi y su bebe, no es que no confiara en ella sabia a la perfección que era la mejor en su especialidad pero nunca estaba de más dejar claras las cosas.

Para Usagi el día había sido muy tranquilo y en la oficina solo le dio la noticia a Andrew aun no quería informarles a todos hasta saber que todo iba a estar bien con su bebe. Se encontraba camino a casa y lo único que quería era cenar algo y estar en los brazos de su querido Mamoru.

- Hola Luna.- saludo la rubia al entrar a la cocina.

- Buenas noches niña, ¿como te fue hoy?

- De maravilla te tengo una excelente noticia Luna estoy tan feliz.

- Se nota que estas feliz, dime que sucede.

- Voy a ser mamá!!!! Puedes creerlo Luna, dentro de mi hay algo que es de Mamoru y mió estoy muy contenta.

Luna se acerco y abrazo a la rubia, ella sabia lo mucho que ellos deseaban un bebe y lo felices que el pequeño o pequeña haría a sus padres. Usagi era muy buena persona y sabia que se merecía esa felicidad.

- Muchas Felicidades!

- Gracias! Luna vas a decir que te doy mucha lata pero me podrías hacer algo de cenar la verdad tengo un hambre como no tienes idea.

- Claro que si Usa, en un momento tu cena esta lista.

Usagi ceno acompañada de Luna como casi todas las noches, ellas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas y Luna era un excelente compañía, Usagi le tenia mucho cariño.

Después de la cena Usagi se encontraba cambiandose en su habitación cuando Mamoru llego aunque ella no lo noto.

Mamoru contemplo como la rubia se quitaba la ropa para quedarse solo con lo necesario aunque estas prendas resultaban bastante llamativas ante los ojos del pelinegro, así que se acerco a ella sin hacer ruido mientras Usagi buscaba algo en el closet, rodeo la pequeña cintura con sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello y hombros.

- Buenas noches Dr. Chiba.- dijo la rubia acariciando la mejilla del aludido.

- Buenas noches.- respondió Mamoru muy bajito al oído de ella, lo cual causo un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la rubia.

El pelinegro continuo besando el cuello y hombros de su esposa mientras sus fuertes manos recorrían la suave piel ante lo cual Usagi dejo escapar un suspiro. La rubia se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Mamoru para quedar frente a él, sus labios se encontraron y el beso comenzó suave y tierno para segundos después volverse en apasionado.

Usagi desabrocho los botones de la camisa de Mamoru y recorrió con sus manos el fuerte pecho, recorrió lentamente el camino hasta el pantalón para poder deshacerse de el y así dejo al pelinegro en boxers a lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa.

Mamoru la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, recostándola suavemente comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello y fue bajando beso el espacio entre sus senos, su ombligo y se detuvo en su vientre depositando unos de los besos más dulces y llenos de amor que le había dado a la rubia.

- No sabes cuanto hemos esperado tu mamá y yo por ti.- acaricio tiernamente el vientre de la rubia y deposito otro beso en el. Usagi se sintió conmovida por tal acto y puso su mano en la mejilla del pelinegro para acariciarlo.

Se besaron nuevamente y la rubia pego su cuerpo al de Mamoru y este dejo escapar un leve gemido, recorrió con sus manos suavemente todo el cuerpo de la rubia llenándolo de caricias que transmitían todo sus sentimientos. Beso sus hombros y la rubia levanto un poco la espalda para que él pudiera desabrochar su bra, él no perdió tiempo y quito rápidamente la prenda recorrio el camino hasta su ombligo dejando pequeños besos a su paso, al llegar a la prenda que cubria la intimidad de su amada deposito un beso justo en el centro provocando que el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo temblara. Lentamente quito la prenda y contemplo el cuerpo desnudo de Usagi, era tan hermosa todo en ella era perfecto y lo mejor de todo era suya, solo él podía llevarla al borde de la locura, conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo y sobre todo sabia como amarla hasta hacer que ella cayera rendida en sus brazos.

- Dr. Chiba no es justo, usted todavía tiene ropa puesta.- dijo Usagi con un tono picaro en su voz.

- Y piensa hacer algo para evitarlo señora Chiba.- respondió en tono sugerente el pelinegro.

A lo que la rubia respondió colocando sus manos en los boxers del pelinegro para quitarlos, los besos continuaron y las caricias aumentaban de tono conforme pasaban los segundos, Mamoru beso y lleno de caricias los senos de la rubia, dejo que su lengua jugara con la parte mas sensible de ellos y se deleito los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de la rubia, ella no podía soportar la espera un segundo mas necesitaba sentirlo dentro, adoraba esa sensación por que se sentía completa en todos los aspectos así que rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del pelinegro, él entendió perfectamente y entro delicadamente en ella comenzó a moverse lentamente y fue aumentando el ritmo conforme se movían las caderas de la rubia, Usagi levanto un poco las piernas permitiendo que el se adentrara mas en ella y comenzó un pequeño cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo lo cual era señal de que se acercaba al clímax, Mamoru sintió como la intimidad de la rubia lo aprisionaba mas y mas elevándolo a lo mas alto del cielo sabia que ya no se podía resistir así que adentro con mas fuerza dentro de ella, la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo señal de que ella estaba en al borde la embistió una vez más y se libero dentro de ella, así que los dos compartieron el cielo por un instante, él dejo escapar un ronco gemido mientras ella recuperaba lentamente su respiración.

- Te amo.- le dijo el pelinegro volteándose para quedar frente a frente, le hubiera gustado derrumbarse sobre ella como siempre lo hacia pero sabia que en su vientre se forma la razón de su alegría y no quería que nada le pasara por que él se había portado un poco brusco, era medico y sabia que era tonto pensar de ese modo tan protector o mejor dicho sobre protector pero ellos eran su mundo la razón de su existir y no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera.

- Te amo más.- respondo Usagi acariciándole rostro.

- Ven aquí.- la tomo en sus brazos, pego su pecho a la espalda de ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y acaricio su vientre.

- Sabes estoy seguro de que se va a parecer a ti.

- Amor aun es muy pronto para saber a quien se parecerá, es más aun no sabemos ni siquiera el sexo de nuestro bebé.

- Pues yo estoy seguro de que va a ser niña y va a ser exactamente igual a ti.

Usagi entrelazo sus dedos con los de Mamoru y sus manos se quedaron sobre su vientre.

Nueve meses después la familia Chiba le dio la bienvenida a la pequeña Usagi, tal como lo predijo Mamoru había sido niña y era exactamente igual a su madre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después de visitar a su pequeña Mamoru fue a su habitación para ver a su esposa, entro tratando de no hacer el menor ruido por q sabía que ella se encontraba dormida y se encontró con una imagen digna de recordar.

Usagi se encontraba dormida y como hacia demasiado calor solo usaba una playera de tirantes y unos pequeños boxers todo en color blanco, la playera dejaba al descubierto el abultado vientre de la rubia que estaba acostada de lado con una mano bajo su cabeza y la otra sobre su vientre.

Se acerco a ella lentamente, se hincó a su lado y quito un mechón de cabello de su cara y la acaricio, la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los de Mamoru el cual le brindo una dulce sonrisa.

- Buenos días dormilona.- dijo Mamoru a la vez que le daba un beso al vientre abultado de su esposa.

- Buenos días amor.

-¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, solo que este pequeño ha estado algo inquieto pero todo esta bastante bien.

- Lo importante es que descanses.

- Si lo sé.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama o quieres bajar?

- Sabes me gustaría desayunar en el jardín.

- Entonces será en el jardín princesa. Voy a decirle a Luna que prepare todo.

-Si y yo voy a arreglar a Chibiusa.

Instantes después la pequeña familia se encontraba desayunando en el jardín, Usagi lucia un vestido blanco de algodón el cual resaltaba su abultado vientre pero la hacia lucir hermosa.

- Mami cuando va a estar mi hermanito con nosotros.- pregunto la pequeña.

- Muy pronto amor, ya no debe de tardar en llegar.- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Yo creo que la próxima semana tu hermanito ya estará con nosotros.- dijo el orgulloso padre.

- Siiiiii!! .- contesto muy emocionada la pequeña.

La siguiente semana la rubia se encontraba agotada en una cama de hospital, el parto había sido bastante difícil pero afortunadamente ambos estaban bien, ella estaba esperando para recibir a su pequeño y al resto de la familia Chiba.

La enfermera llevaba en brazos a un pequeño envuelto en una manta azul y detrás de ella entro Mamoru con Chibiusa en brazos.

- Aquí tienes a tu pequeño.- dijo la enfermera y deposito en los brazos de la rubia al bebe.

Mamoru se acerco con la pequeña para que esta pudiera ver a su hermanito pero antes deposito un beso en la frente de la rubia y le dijo muy bajito al oído

- Te amo, tú y estos pequeños son lo mejor que me pudo haber dado la vida. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

FIN

N/A: Espero que le haya gustado está historia que va dedicada a todos los Pretty Boy por que como me han dicho todas alguna vez hemos tenido uno.

Por favor dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció, gracias a todas y cada una de las que leyeron espero que esta historia le haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. La nueva historia ya esta maquinada en mi cabecita loca así que espero poder subir el primer chap la próxima semana y espero contar con su apoyo si no es mucho pedir.

Fue un gusto compartir esta historia con ustedes, MUCHAS GRACIAS por leerla.


End file.
